


Каждый раз новая удивительная история

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Спустя десять свободных от Нептуна лет прошлое настигает Логана в круглосуточном продуктовом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange New Story Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299180) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Non-Police Detectives.  
> Бета: rokomokofo.
> 
> постканон, AU по отношению к полнометражному фильму

Когда-нибудь Логан все же начнет ходить за продуктами в нормальное человеческое время.

Умом он понимает, что у него есть свои причины зайти в «Food Emporium» в среду в половину двенадцатого ночи. Целый ряд причин, от трудной работы до везде сующих свой нос папарацци, которые иногда до сих пор умудряются его подловить. Он даже такой не один — вместе с ним здесь, похоже, полгорода; боже, благослови Нью-Йорк. Логан подозревает, что по крайней мере часть его товарищей по ночным покупкам пали жертвой той самой насущной проблемы: неспособности заметить, что во всей квартире нет ничего съестного, до тех пор, пока для разумного выбора не станет слишком поздно.

Впрочем, с этим придется что-то делать. Есть что-то нездоровое в том, чтобы отправляться выбирать оливковое масло после наступления темноты, — пусть и с самыми невинными намерениями.

Как бы нездоро́во это ни было, выбирая между брендами, Логан не может удержаться и не скосить глаза налево. Невысокая блондинка спиной к нему тянется за малиновой заправкой для салата, что стоит на верхней полке; улыбаясь, он смотрит, как она хватается за ближайшую бутылку рэнча и пытается сшибить заправку с полки с ее помощью. Логан не из тех, кто оставит блондинку в беде, поэтому он подходит к ней и, смеясь, достает нужную бутылку сам.

— Так, кажется, проще, — говорит он, опуская трофей девушке в корзину.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает незнакомка, и еще до того, как она оборачивается, Логан ее узнает: некоторые голоса никогда не забываешь, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Это до сих пор как удар под дых — прямо посмотреть ей в глаза, удивленно распахнутые под мигающими флюоресцентными лампами.

— Вероника Марс, — говорит он, придя в себя и почему-то заговорив с ужасным южным акцентом. — Глазам своим не верю.

На какую-то секунду Вероника беззвучно приоткрывает рот, и Логан быстро моргает, подумав, что она собирается его ударить. Не то чтобы она когда-нибудь его била, не то чтобы он когда-то прямо боялся ее... Но он неясно осознает, что есть разница между Вероникой Марс и Легендой о Веронике Марс, и за последние годы Логан провел куда меньше времени с первой, чем со второй.

Но потом она широко и фальшиво улыбается, скрывая удивление, и весело произносит:

— Логан Эклз, кого я вижу.

— Теперь уже Логан Лестер, — говорит он, потому что — почему бы и нет? Не то чтобы она уже этого не знала. — С таким бесчестным именем не пристало иметь такое кроткое альтер-эго.

— Что ж, — говорит Вероника, и ее улыбка становится более естественной, более игривой, — раз так, то я теперь — специальный агент Марс.

— Я этого не делал, — тут же говорит Логан, шутливо поднимая руки вверх. — И если это засада, должен сказать, выбор момента впечатляет. Только очень талантливый агент способен рассчитать, когда у меня закончатся последние продукты.

— Это входило в число требований при приеме на работу, — усмехается она, и они оба немного натянуто смеются.

Наступает неловкая пауза; Вероника опускает взгляд на свою тележку, а Логан приглаживает рукой волосы, не зная, что делать теперь. С одной стороны, видеть ее до нелепости, почти болезненно приятно, с другой — ну... Не то чтобы существовали какие-то социальные нормы — что делать, когда вы столкнулись с бывшей любовью всей жизни в разделе салатных заправок «Food Emporium». «Как тебе идея возобновить наш полутрагический роман?» — это, кажется, чересчур. «А помнишь, как мой отец убил твою лучшую подругу?» — тем более не к месту.

Если кратко, то Логан склоняется к «Твой вид в брючном костюме напомнил мне столько развратных сексуальных фантазий», но благоразумно решает промолчать.

— Так что, — в конце концов говорит она, прикусывая уголок губы, — чем ты теперь занимаешься?

Он уверен, что ответ на этот вопрос ей прекрасно известен: сколько бы лет ни прошло, сложно представить, что Вероника Марс так или иначе не следит за его жизнью. Впрочем, вопрос спасительный, при всей сюрреалистичности ситуации на него довольно легко ответить, и Логан принимает его даже с благодарностью.

— Я репортер, — говорит он. — Днем, по крайней мере. Может, тебе встречались мои материалы в газете?

— Никак не могла поверить, что это и правда ты, — говорит Вероника, заговорщицки понизив голос. — Мне что-то припоминается, что ты весьма прохладно относился к прессе. Это что-то вроде «не можешь их победить — присоединяйся»?

— Ну, я подумывал о том, чтобы стать человеком-загадкой международного масштаба, но отбор кандидатов в академию в тот год был напряженным, — вздыхает Логан. — К тому же, журналистика была моим любимым предметом в старших классах, так что не то чтобы я попал туда совсем случайно.

— А я-то думала, что тебе просто нравилось пропускать уроки и пялиться на мою задницу, — дразнит она. — Прости, но просто не представляю тебя в рядах папарацци.

Логан вздрагивает и драматически подносит руку ко лбу.

— Ты делаешь мне больно, Вероника. Спешу сообщить, что веду только серьезные политические репортажи.

— Охотно верю, — фыркает она. И, боже правый, все снова почти как в старшей школе: Логан не может удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить Веронику еще немного — просто ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Издательский бизнес — благородный выбор для тех из нас, кто родился в богатстве и высоком положении, — строго сообщает он. — Моей сферой деятельности занималась и семья Кеннеди.

Теперь она смеется от души, сотрясаясь от смеха. Логан собой невероятно горд — наверное, даже слишком.

— Боже, неужели я что-то пропустила и ты уже Кеннеди? Кажется, мне и правда стоит получше следить на новостями.

— У Эклзов с Кеннеди много общего, — полушутя говорит он. — Тенденция умирать молодыми, к примеру.

— Я смотрю, время пока не исправило твой мрачный характер, — возвращает выпад Вероника. Она все еще улыбается, и Логан слишком хорошо помнит времена, когда она перебивала его, стоило что-то такое упомянуть, — но опять же, он помнит и времена, когда это и для него было слишком. — Приятно видеть, что кое-что не меняется.

— Должен сказать, — отвечает он, поглядывая на нее с ухмылкой. Она встречает взгляд, и Логан отводит глаза, продолжая ухмыляться во весь рот. — Ты выглядишь так же грозно, как я помню.

— Не более грозно? — говорит она, склонив голову и надув губы. — В Куантико был отдельный предмет по принятию угрожающего вида. У меня был высший балл.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе не дали его преподавать? — спрашивает Логан. — Это просто возмутительно, придется мне писать разоблачение.

Вероника снова смеется, живо и раскованно, и Логан пользуется шансом рассмотреть ее, пока она расслабилась. Ее волосы теперь длиннее и убраны в свободный хвост, а лицо утратило округлость, что раньше придавала ей обманчиво невинный вид. Она выглядит более собранной, счастливой и какой-то менее... подавленной, менее напряженной, чем раньше.

Логан, наверное, единственный в мире, кто находит свою бывшую менее пугающей уже после того, как она получила лицензию на убийство, — но в конце концов он всегда был необычным парнем.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы пошутить об этом, когда их прерывает женщина с переполненной тележкой.

— Я хочу пройти, — раздраженно бросает она, и они отступают назад в разные стороны, чтобы ее пропустить. Почему-то это портит момент, и Логан понимает, что не может вечно стоять посреди продуктового магазина, пытаясь очаровать девушку из прошлого.

Должно быть, Вероника вдруг тоже это понимает, потому что смеется — на этот раз неловко — и говорит:

— Ну, ладно. Я тогда, наверное...

— Не хочешь выпить? — спрашивает Логан, не давая себе времени подумать. Он сам не понимает, как мог это сказать, хотя бы немного не пораскинув мозгами, но ничуть не сожалеет. Наверное, это глупо, но ему не хочется, чтобы эта встреча кончалась.

В ответ Вероника морщится, и он уже не уверен, что не жалеет.

— О, Логан, — говорит она, — я бы с удовольствием, но мне...

— Забудь, — поспешно добавляет он, отступая на шаг назад. — Я не... в смысле, ты явно занята... мы оба с покупками, да и...

— Нет, — говорит она, — нет, я бы и правда с удовольствием, но меня весь день не было дома, и Эдди, наверное, уже опять перевернул вверх дном всю квартиру...

Не сдержавшись, Логан ухмыляется.

— Надо же, а я помню, ты была против слишком ревнивых бойфрендов.

Мгновение она смотрит на него, моргает, сбитая с толку, а затем... ну, не совсем краснеет, но выглядит очень похоже. Явно смутившись, на полсекунды Вероника прикрывает глаза.

— Боже, — выдыхает она со смешком, — ох, нет. Я... извини, Эдди — Эдгар — это мой пес. Ему всего год, и когда меня нет дома, он немного скучает, и так как мы только что... ну, я только пару недель как сюда переехала, и он еще не привык... На самом деле я не... Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

— О, — говорит Логан. Не самый блестящий ответ.

— Можешь зайти ко мне, — неожиданно говорит Вероника, а затем делает такое лицо, при виде которого Логан начинает подозревать, что не одному ему сложно контролировать импульсы. — В смысле, ты не... Не то чтобы я... о, черт. Просто я правда хотела бы выпить, поболтать, но я и в самом деле боюсь, что если не вернусь скоро, то Эдди разорвет диван в клочки, и я...

— Конечно, — говорит Логан. — Здорово... Да, давай, конечно.

— Хорошо, — говорит Вероника. Она улыбается, уверенно и в то же время до ужаса неловко, и в животе у Логана кто-то исполняет торжествующий танец. — Тогда... встретимся за кассами?

—Пожалуй, это и к лучшему, — соглашается Логан, косясь на свою тележку. — Сомневаюсь, что у тебя останется желание со мной общаться, когда ты увидишь, что я питаюсь преимущественно наборами «Hungry-Man» и яблочным пюре.

— Слишком поздно, — весело отзывается она и исчезает между рядами.

Если Логан и тратит целых пять минут, неподвижно стоя рядом с полкой с уксусом и гадая, как Вероника воспримет его покупку оливкового масла, — ничего страшного. Он ведь не обязан никому об этом рассказывать.

***

— Прошу прощения за жуткий запах, — говорит Вероника, поморщившись, когда Логан проходит за ней по коридору к квартире. — Клянусь, обычно не так, домовладелец сказал, это из-за...

— Вероника, — перебивает ее Логан. — Это жилищный комплекс в Нью-Йорке. Я бы переживал, если бы в холле не пахло.

— Ты что, только что упустил возможность пошутить на тему «так вот как живут низшие слои»? — спрашивает она и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы окинуть его подозрительным взглядом. — Ты точно Логан Эклз?

— Если уж на то пошло, я точно не он, — возражает Логан. Он говорит это полушутя, но Вероника морщится, и он сразу кажется себе невероятным подонком.

— Ясно, — говорит Вероника, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Извини, к этому трудно будет привыкнуть.

— Ага, сам через это прошел, — говорит он и пытается разрядить обстановку: — Иногда смотрю в зеркало и сам себя не узнаю.

Она улыбается в ответ и останавливается перед одной из дверей, еле удерживая пакеты, пока ищет ключи. Не задумываясь, Логан делает шаг вперед, чтобы взять один пакет, и кладет руку ей на спину для равновесия; прикосновение мимолетное, но производит на него такой эффект, что руку приходится быстро убрать. Впрочем, Вероника все еще ухмыляется, когда вставляет в замок ключ, и Логан ловит себя на мысли, как приятно видеть ее расслабленной. Большинство его воспоминаний о Веронике связаны с неоднозначными эмоциями или однозначно трагичны; идея создать новые кажется привлекательной.

Конечно, есть еще один и довольно большой пласт воспоминаний, свободных от запутанности и трагедий, но также преимущественно свободных и от одежды. Логан не уверен, что сегодняшняя встреча движется в том же направлении. Не уверен, что сам того хочет.

— Слушай, — говорит Вероника, поворачивая в замке ключ, — не давай Эдди себя напугать, ладно? Он еще маленький и слегка... охраняет территорию, но хорошо выдрессирован и не нападет, если я ему не скажу.

Она открывает дверь, и навстречу выбегает пес — пятнистый питбуль; Логан даже не пытается сдержать улыбку. Эдди радостно прыгает, тычется в ногу Вероники, а затем останавливается и смотрит на Логана.

Так как легче справиться с собакой, чем с давно потерянной любовью, Логан кладет покупки на пол и опускается на корточки.

— Привет, дружище, — говорит он, стараясь не слишком повышать голос, когда пес подходит и обнюхивает его. Секунду спустя Эдди облизывает его лицо, дрожа от радости, и Логан смеется, старательно его гладя.

— Ой какая ты страшная зверюга, очень страшная, — воркует он, почесывая Эдди за ушами. — Кто тут охраняет свою территорию? Кто большой страшный монстр? Кто обслюнявил мне всю куртку? Привет-привет, вот хороший пес.

— Ну знаешь, — Вероника, похоже, немного раздосадована, — с Напарником это еще куда ни шло. Но вот это прямо-таки стремно.

— А я тебе не говорил, что я заклинатель собак? — спрашивает Логан, продолжая почесывать Эдди. — Я об этом не каждому встречному рассказываю, а то некоторых так потрясает моя гениальность, что случаются неловкие сцены, правда, Эдди?

— Верно, я и правда едва в силах вынести твое великолепие, — очень сухо соглашается Вероника. Логан снова смеется, когда Эдди бодает его головой, сбивая с ног, а затем бесцеремонно шлепается Логану на колени.

— Боже мой, — говорит Вероника, — ну серьезно, это просто смешно. У тебя в кармане бекон, да? Скажи, что у тебя в кармане бекон.

— А может, это просто я рад тебя видеть, — подсказывает Логан, поигрывая бровями. Вероника смотрит на него мрачно, но уголок ее рта изгибается в улыбке, и Логан отворачивается, потому что... черт. Потому что это же Вероника Марс, и в глубине души он почти уверен, что все это — просто нелепый бред больного и сейчас он проснется привязанным к больничной кровати, а где-то рядом Дик будет орать: «Чувак, ведь я просил не указывать меня как контактное лицо при чрезвычайных ситуациях, ты же знаешь, при медсестрах я себя не контролирую!»

Не то чтобы такое с ним когда-то случалось раньше. Просто повторяющейся кошмар с тех пор, как Логан заполнил те бумаги.

— Хорошо, — говорит Вероника, — что ж, если ты пришел, только чтобы продемонстрировать, как умеешь настраивать против меня моих же питомцев...

— Я не настраивал против тебя Эдди, — в притворном ужасе говорит Логан. — Вовсе нет, ведь правда, Эдди...

— Неужели я хочу от жизни слишком многого — быть единственной, кто может ворковать с моей собственной собакой? — спрашивает она.

Логан поворачивается к Эдди и напускает на себя как можно более серьезный вид.

— Прости, приятель, начальница ревнует. И она профессионал рукопашного боя, так что придется тебе с меня слезть.

Эдди жалобно скулит, но подчиняется, когда Логан его спихивает, после чего устраивается в углу и прикрывает лапой морду.

— Он по мне тоскует, — замечает Логан, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты только посмотри, как он печален, неужели у тебя каменное сердце...

— Не поощряй его, — предупреждает Вероника. — Боже, да вы друг друга стоите.

Логан приподнимает брови и адресует Эдди сочувственный взгляд; Вероника перестает притворяться строгой и почти смеется, сокрушенно качая головой.

— Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — весело сообщает ей Логан. — У тебя на лице все написано.

— Теперь ты и мысли читать умеешь? — интересуется она. — Ну и ну, с нашей последней встречи ты обзавелся немалым количеством талантов.

— Ты бы посмотрела, как я умею ходить по канату!

— Нет уж, спасибо, — говорит она. — Я лучше воздержусь. Но я все же клюну на наживку... Так о чем я думаю?

— А что мне будет, если угадаю?

— Ну уж нет, — она машет пальцем перед его лицом. — Так не пойдет. Сперва ты предлагаешь информацию, теперь поздно отступать и требовать оплату задним числом. Это почти вымогательство.

— Всего лишь почти? — вопрошает Логан, молитвенно складывая ладони и приподнимая брови. — Неужели я стал меньшим злом в глазах Вероники Марс? Ну дела, а я даже не подготовил речь...

— Да заткнись ты, — говорит Вероника и так сильно старается сдержать смех, что у нее срывается голос. Логан чувствует, как удовлетворение пронизывает его до кончиков пальцев ног. — Мне что, придется тебя пытать, чтобы заставить сказать мои же мысли? Между прочим, я могу. Нас и этому учили.

— Но ты и так неплохо разбиралась в пытках, не верю, что тебе требовались дополнительные занятия. — Она смотрит на него с напускной суровостью, и Логан вздыхает, признавая поражение. — Хорошо. Ты думаешь: «И почему я пустила этого психа к себе в квартиру?»

— Вообще-то, — с усмешкой поправляет она, — я думаю о том, что, оставляя дверь открытой, впускаю внутрь неприятный запах. А еще — что мне нужно выпить.

Она исчезает, насколько Логан предполагает, на кухне, а он тем временем осматривается по сторонам, неожиданно завороженный. Квартира очень в духе Вероники, Логану это очевидно и после десяти лет тишины в эфире — одна стена с кирпичной кладкой, большие окна, эклектичные украшения. Есть, конечно, и признаки того, что она недавно сюда переехала — коробка под журнальным столиком и несколько расставленных у стен черно-белых фотографий в рамках, которые Вероника явно планирует повесить.

— Твоя работа? — кричит он через всю квартиру, вспомнив, как в старших классах она повсюду таскала огромную фотокамеру. — Я о фотографиях.

— Ага, — говорит она, возвращаясь в гостиную с бутылкой вина и двумя бокалами. — Не то чтобы шедевры, но сам знаешь, что говорят о старых привычках.

— Они хороши, — возражает он, принимая из ее рук бокал. — Вот этот снимок океана — это ведь в Нептуне, да?

Она кивает, c благодарностью, но без тщеславия, и Логан отмечает, что она научилась принимать комплименты. По правде говоря, даже обидно — Веронику Марс было непросто смутить, еще когда она была подростком. Сейчас Логану для должного эффекта, наверное, пришлось бы по меньшей мере станцевать стриптиз.

— Мой папа этим летом снова женился, — говорит она, кивая на фотографию. — На Дог Бич. Помнишь мисс Джеймс, школьного психолога?

— О боже, Кит женился на мисс Джеймс? Он... подожди, они что, встречались, когда мы были в...

Вероника смеется и садится на диван, жестом приглашая Логана присоединиться.

— Ага, минут десять, пока я не положила этому конец. Они снова сошлись пару лет назад, когда я была слишком далеко и не могла вмешаться.

— Значит, ты не фанатка?

— Кого, Ребекки? — Она качает головой и задумчиво отпивает вино. — Я не... в смысле, не то чтобы она сильно мне не нравилась. Просто... как-то неловко. Как минимум она помнит меня избалованным подростком, который рассорил их в первый раз, и... Даже не знаю. Наверное, я просто не ожидала, что он снова женится. Но с ней он счастлив, так что все хорошо. Это здорово.

— Ты ведь ее ненавидишь, правда? — уточняет Логан. Вероника корчит рожицу, чем лишь подтверждает его теорию, и он улыбается, стараясь ее успокоить. — Да не смотри на меня так, не мне тебя судить. В семье случается и не такая хрень, кому это знать, как не мне.

— Ты знаешь, я смотрела «Лежбище», — тихо произносит она. — Хотела тебе позвонить, но к тому времени ты сменил номер, а я не хотела...

— О, об этом не переживай, — говорит Логан со вздохом. — Рано или поздно про Аарона сняли бы байопик, это было неизбежно. Во многих отношениях он оказался лучше, чем мог бы быть — по крайней мере, избавил меня от Трины.

— Все еще не верится, что ей дали роль Линн.

— Все еще не верится, что ей вообще дали какую-то роль, — говорит Логан — попросту не может удержаться. Впрочем, сыграла она неплохо — из того, что Логан видел за те пятнадцать минут, после которых ушел с сеанса. — Но, конечно, можно было бы.

— Можно было бы что?

— Позвонить, — отвечает Логан, взбалтывая вино на дне бокала. — Могла бы пробить меня по базе или что-нибудь в этом роде. Знаю, это было бы растратой ресурсов ФБР, но я бы не отказался с тобой поговорить.

— Ну, — говорит Вероника, сбрасывая туфли и подтягивая ноги под себя, — если б я знала, что в противном случае меня ждет засада в супермаркете, то, возможно, так бы и поступила.

Они улыбаются друг друг поверх бокалов и чувствуют себя менее неловко, чем должны бы, — а может, и более. Они пьют вино и почти непринужденно обмениваются новостями, что скопились за эти десять лет. Вероника до сих пор поддерживает связь с Уоллесом (женат и живет в Чикаго) и Мак (только что развелась со вторым мужем в Кремниевой долине), а Логан рассказывает истории из своих ранних репортерских будней, от которых Вероника хохочет как сумасшедшая.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты оказался в Нью-Йорке, — задумчиво говорит она, когда бутылка подходит к концу. — Думаю, какая-то часть меня предполагала, что ты так всю жизнь и будешь заниматься серфингом в Нептуне вместе с Диком Касабланкас.

— Твоя вера в меня воистину трогательна, — смеется он, поднимая брови. — И я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но Дик через полтора месяца женится.

У нее отвисает челюсть.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь.

— И в мыслях не было, — весело говорит он. — На настоящей стерве...

— А вот это не удивляет.

— И в Нью-Йорке, — говорит он и отставляет в сторону бокал. Вероника многозначительно на него смотрит.

— Если Дик Касабланкас будет здесь жить, ты должен сообщить мне, — абсолютно серьезно говорит она. — Я попрошу о переводе, для нас двоих места в одном городе не хватит.

Логан смеется.

— О боже, нет. Дик ни за какие деньги не уедет из Калифорнии. Отец Миранды — девушки, на которой он женится, — член совета штата, и для него важно, чтобы они поженились здесь. Мальчишник ему я планировал шесть месяцев.

— Если вас придется вызволять из тюрьмы, на меня не рассчитывай, — строго говорит Вероника, погрозив пальцем. Затем, уже менее сурово: — Боже, Дик женится, это невероятно.

— Встретить тебя — это тоже почти невероятно, — признается Логан. — И если в твоем воображении я до сих пор катаюсь на доске в Нептуне, то, должен сказать, в моем ты до сих пор раздаешь всем блюдо, которое подается холодным.

— В мести я как-то разочаровалась, — она закатывает глаза. — Начать хотя бы с того, что все равно никто ничему не учится.

Логан уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как раздается жужжание; они оба тут же суют руки в карманы, чтобы проверить телефон.

— Это мой, — говорит Логан и трет пальцами переносицу, читая сообщение.

— Переспать зовут?

— Да если бы, — он вздыхает. — Я работаю над статьей про банду торговцев коксом в местной школе, и мой информатор считает, что писать мне в три часа ночи — это круто.

— Уже три? — восклицает Вероника, снова хватаясь за телефон. — Боже мой, мне через пять часов уже на работу.

— Охренеть, — Логан моргает. — Извини, я не подумал...

— Да, я тоже, — говорит она, качая головой. Он встает, слегка пошатнувшись, и направляется к двери.

— Не буду тебе мешать, — говорит он. — Извини, я бы не стал...

— Нет, правда, все... — Вероника замолкает, снова качает головой и улыбается. — Я была очень рада тебя видеть, Логан.

— Взаимно, — говорит он, слегка усмехаясь. Какое-то мгновение она на него смотрит, все еще изогнув уголки рта в улыбке, а затем забирает у него из рук телефон.

— Позвони мне, — говорит она, вбивает свой номер и возвращает телефон. — То есть, если захочешь... Не думай, что ты обязан и все такое.

— Ну, я собирался подождать еще десять лет, — легкомысленно отвечает он, — но раз ты сама предложила...

Она шутливо бьет его по плечу и по-прежнему улыбается, и у Логана слегка кружится голова. Должно быть, из-за вина, а может, из-за общей нереальности встречи, или потому что у него отчасти стояло почти четыре часа; однако с секунду все, о чем он в состоянии думать, — это о том, как толкнуть ее обратно на диван и целовать до изнеможения.

— Я позвоню тебе, — говорит он, и это звучит глупо, излишне и как будто ему снова четырнадцать, но Вероника не перестает улыбаться, и Логан понимает, что забыл свою куртку, только добравшись до дома.

***

**От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 11:58**  
Все мы погрязли в болоте, но некоторые из нас смотрят на звезды

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 13:23**  
Уайльд? Смелый выбор. Неужто время излечило твою тягу к вдохновенным голосовым сообщениям?

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 13:27**  
Ну говори глупостей. Я просто усвоил, что для вдохновения нужен индивидуальный подход.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 13:35**  
Разрываюсь между желанием спросить, что тебя привело к такому выводу, и поздравить с тем, что ты употребил в предложении слово «подход» без пошлого оттенка.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 13:38**  
Ты меня недооцениваешь. Кто сказал, что вдохновение не может быть пошлым?

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 13:41**  
С тобой явно что-то не так.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 13:43**  
Только что-то одно? Вероника, кажется, это самое приятное, что ты мне когда-либо говорила.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 13:45**  
Я тут работать пытаюсь, между прочим. Работа на правительство, слышал про такое? Хорошенько навалять преступникам, составить список подозреваемых? Обмен личными сообщениями здесь не приветствуется.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 13:50**  
Кстати о работе на правительство. Думаю, ФБР не потерпит воров в рядах своих сотрудников. А ты прошлой ночью украла мою куртку. Не заставляй меня нажаловаться твоему руководству.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 14:07**  
Ты бы не стал доносить на меня начальству. Ты бы написал жутко перекрученную передовицу о хищениях ресурсов. И я ничего не крала, ты сам ее забыл.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 14:15**  
Так ты следила за моей репортерской карьерой! Я тронут, хотя сомнительная похвала от воришки и ничего не значит для меня.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 14:22**  
Удивительно, считается, что с возрастом люди становятся менее несносными.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 14:28**  
Никогда еще не встречал правила, которое не мог бы нарушить. Так вернешь мою собственность или придется подать на тебя в суд за хищение курток в крупных размерах?

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 14:30**  
Хищение курток в крупных размерах. Логан.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 14:31**  
Не смей сомневаться в искренности моих угроз.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 14:34**  
Просто к твоему сведению: угрожать федеральному агенту — не самое умное решение.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 14:37**  
И просто к твоему сведению: я хочу получить обратно свою куртку.

***

Ладно, наверное, ему следовало остановиться после первой колкости о куртке.

И вообще, наверное, следовало послать за ней курьера или хотя бы слегка прибраться в квартире — на случай, если Вероника откопает его адрес и через три дня с сердитым видом покажется на пороге. Поскольку он ее не ждет, то открывает дверь как есть — без рубашки, посасывая ожог на большом пальце и с гремящим на заднем плане Тоби Китом.

— Гм, — говорит она — в руках куртка, волосы идеально уложены — и смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего. — Это... не то, чего я ожидала.

— Дом мужчины — его крепость, — еле слышно произносит Логан, так как ничего иного ему не остается. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько голым. — Его крепость, его берлога, место, где его не вправе судить правительство, о, смотри-ка, ты принесла мою куртку.

— Ты мелешь чепуху, — говорит Вероника, и ее голос звучит так же приглушенно, как и его. — И у тебя на плече соус для барбекю.

— Точно, — говорит он, по-прежнему пытаясь собрать в кучу мысли, фонтанирующие бесполезными, паническими идеями, вроде «Поцелуй ее!» и «Найди где-нибудь песок и засунь туда голову, как страус!» — Ты... Ты лучше заходи, я только, ээ, найду рубашку.

— Хм, — говорит она, — ладно, давай.

Он оставляет Веронику в гостиной и переворачивает вверх дном спальню в лихорадочных поисках футболки. Натягивая первую же попавшуюся — черного цвета и сомнительной чистоты, зато лежала на видном месте и потому стала лучшим вариантом, — он видит себя в зеркале и замечает, что лицо у него — пунцово-красное. Проклиная себя, Логан проскальзывает в ванную смочить щеки холодной водой — и добивается лишь того, что теперь выглядит так, как будто упал в колодец.

«И когда только, — думает он, вытирая лицо полотенцем, — из подростка, который преспокойно трахал знойных мамочек, я превратился во взрослого, который совершенно не может себя контролировать?»

Полотенце не удостаивает его ответом, и Логан идет обратно в гостиную, где Вероника ждет его, устроившись на подлокотнике дивана.

— Я должна тебе кое-что сказать, — очень серьезно произносит она. — Я думаю, тебе стоит присесть.

— Если ты пришла, чтобы меня арестовать, то было очень мило с твоей стороны позволить мне одеться, — говорит он, пытаясь изобразить беспечность. Но его голос все же срывается, потому что Вероника Марс — это секретно разработанный робот, который мгновенно переносит его назад во времени, — и Логан мысленно умоляет все высшие силы, в которые никогда не верил, чтобы она ничего не заметила.

— Хуже, — говорит она, понизив голос. — Я пришла к одному выводу и, должна сказать, я обеспокоена.

— Просто умираю от неведения, — говорит Логан. — Да, и если ты будешь меня долго томить, то мой ужин сгорит.

— Эта квартира, — говорит она, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Она милая, но... Логан, я знаю, тебе будет непросто это услышать, и, честно говоря, я удивлена, что ты не заметил, но это даже не пентхаус.

Какое-то мгновение он просто таращится на нее, потом Вероника прекращает строить каменное лицо и смеется, тепло и весело, и у Логана снова кружится голова. Он отстраненно думает, что, пожалуй, ему не помешало бы сходить сделать томографию.

— Спасибо, что сообщила эту важную информацию, — говорит он, когда ему наконец удается овладеть собой. — Еще что-нибудь, пока я настроен на дурные вести?

— Кажется, твоя девушка забыла тут свою собачку, — говорит Вероника; из ее тона пропадает игривость и появляется что-то совсем другое. Логан растерянно хмурится, пока не замечает свернувшуюся на полу Бутч.

— Иди-ка сюда, детка, — говорит он, хлопая в ладоши. Бутч подхватывается на ноги, совершает сложный прыжок через три поверхности и приземляется Логану на руки. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Вероника, но Бутч только моя.

— Бутч, — в прострации повторяет Вероника. — Логан, это Лхаса Апсо. Карманная собачка. А ты ее... Бутч?

— Ну не называть же было ее Принцессой Блестяшкой, она и сама по себе серьезный удар по моей мужественности. — Вероника поднимает брови, и Логан прыскает, не в силах сдержаться. — Ладно, я украл ее у невесты Дика. Это довольно длинная история.

— У меня всегда найдется время для историй о похищении собак, — сообщает она, так и не опустив брови. — Сколько бы они ни заняли.

— Увы, насчет вероятности спалить ужин я не шутил, — вздыхает Логан, опуская Бутч на пол. А затем, потому как на этой неделе он просто полон блестящих идей, добавляет: — Знаешь, ты могла бы остаться. Ребрышки на одного не приготовишь, так что еды у меня получилось многовато. А потом мы могли бы выпить... в смысле, что-нибудь приличное. Если захочешь.

Какую-то долгую секунду Вероника удивленно на него смотрит. Потом улыбается и говорит:

— Эмм, хорошо, давай. Спасибо. Дай я только позвоню своей выгульщице собак, узнаю, сможет ли она еще раз погулять с Эдди.

— Конечно, — говорит Логан. Он идет на кухню и какое-то время подумывает о том, чтобы забить себя до смерти кастрюлей за нарушение одного из своих же правил: не приглашать девушку на ужин, пока не будешь уверен, что сможешь ее трахнуть без того, чтобы безнадежно к ней привязаться. Не то чтобы он собирался трахнуть Веронику — Логан уверен, что стоит ему попробовать, Вероника закует его в наручники, и вовсе не в приятном смысле, — но опасение безнадежно привязаться кажется вполне обоснованным. Логан пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько не в свой тарелке и выбитым из колеи рядом с женщиной, — и не может.

Ну, кроме как с Вероникой в первый раз. Но сейчас ни к чему ворошить прошлое и в прямом смысле доводить себя до инфаркта.

Минуту спустя Вероника заходит на кухню — она уже сняла куртку и ботинки и убрала стягивающую волосы заколку. На ней повседневна одежда — джинсы и свободная рубашка, — и почему-то это волнует еще больше, чем давешний брючный костюм. Логан сглатывает и отворачивается.

— А я-то то думала, ты питаешься исключительно наборами «Hungry-Man» и яблочным пюре, — говорит она, с интересом глядя на плиту. — Ты намеренно ввел меня в заблуждение.

— Научился готовить, когда закончил колледж, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами и переворачивая ребрышки. — Думаю, это была ответная реакция на постоянную еду с доставкой на первом курсе. Но, честно говоря, в основном я правда питаюсь «Hungry-Man» и яблочным пюре, просто потому, что ни на что другое времени не хватает.

— Как человек, который съедает по меньшей мере двадцать органических батончиков за неделю, я тебя понимаю, — Вероника смеется. — Но мне обещали историю о похищении собаки, и я намерена ее услышать.

— Это отвратительная история, — говорит он. — ты должна пообещать не судить меня слишком строго.

— Обещаю, — говорит она, запрыгивает на табурет и начинает болтать ногами. — Ну, не тяни.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Так вот, пару лет назад — я был тогда юн! — я поехал в Калифорнию навестить Дика, и он потащил меня на вечеринку в особняке губернатора... ну, ты знаешь, его мама...

— Да, я помню, — говорит Вероника, — давай, переходи к интересному.

— И там была девушка, — Логан вздыхает и тянется помешать картофельное пюре. — Короче, я прилично выпил, а она была... привлекательна, пожалуй, — ну, в таком пластиково-гламурном смысле, — или она показалась привлекательной в тот момент, уже не помню. Короче говоря, я привел ее к Дику в комнату для гостей, и тут, пока мы с ней дурачились, я услышал, как кто-то скулит...

— Она взяла с собой собаку? — удивленно переспрашивает Вероника. — Что, прямо на одноразовый перепихон?

— Бутч сидела у нее в сумке, — говорит Логан, не в силах сдержать злость в голосе. — Она была совсем еще щенок, и когда я открыл сумку, она просто...лежала там, сжавшись в комок, понимаешь?. К тому моменту я уже несколько часов как был рядом с этой женщиной, мы были на вечеринке, ехали в такси — и я понятия не имел, что все это время у нее была с собой собака. Когда я спросил, когда она в последний раз ее кормила, Миранда ответила, что это неважно, а я тогда сказал, что она может либо оставить собаку со мной и убираться, либо подождать, пока я вызову службу по предотвращению жестокого обращения с животными.

— Быть такого не может, — говорит Вероника. Логан качает головой.

— Увы, может. Так вот, она тогда ушла и по дороге столкнулась с Диком у выхода. С тех пор они вместе.

— Вау. Наверное, она тебя просто обожает.

— Ну да, она не самый большой мой фанат, — со смехом признает Логан. — К тому же она знает, что я оставил собаку себе... Я не собирался, просто принес ее домой, чтобы было время подыскать ей хороших хозяев, а потом она как-то прижилась.

Он не рассказывает всей правды: как Бутч боялась людей, как уклонялась от прикосновений и съеживалась, едва Логан поднимал руку, чтобы ее погладить. Не рассказывает, как по ней было видно: ей так катастрофически не хватало любви, что она ее боялась, и это тронуло ту часть Логана, о которой он сам предпочитал не вспоминать. Не говорит, что оставил ее из какого-то болезненного чувства товарищества, из необходимости доказать ей, что не все люди такие, — но когда он смотрит в глаза Вероники, то видит в них тепло и понимание, словно она и сама обо всем догадалась.

Логан отводит взгляд, отрывает от ребрышка кусок мяса, бросает на пол собаке и снова смеется, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

— Так что вот она, моя история о похищении собаки. Думаю, теперь ты официально стала соучастницей.

— Нет, система работает не так, — объясняет Вероника. — Кроме того, это было похищение собаки с благими намерениями, что не входит в список приоритетов ФБР.

— Уф,.. это большое облегчение, — говорит Логан, и она улыбается в ответ, и если ему становится немного тяжело дышать, то об этом, право, не стоит беспокоиться.

За ужином они пьют вино и разговаривают на отвлеченные темы, и Вероника так мила, что хвалит его стряпню и просовывает Бутч кусочки под стол. По правде говоря, самое странное в том, что он снова встретил Веронику — она не та девушка, которую он помнит, но в то же время — это она же. Когда ест, то все время рассеянно заправляет волосы за ухо — Логан помнит эту привычку, — но у нее появились и новые морщинки вокруг глаз, и особенности речи, которых не было прежде. Логан ловит себя на том, что сравнивает ее со своими воспоминаниями, отслеживает изменения и пытается понять, какая версия Вероники нравится ему больше.

И где-то в тот момент, когда Вероника надевает куртку, чтобы пойти с ним в ближайший бар, Логан решает, что не имеет значения, прежняя она или другая.

Она заказывает виски со льдом и лимоном и ухмыляется, когда Логан напоминает ей про фруктовые напитки, которые ей раньше нравились.

— Мои предпочтения стали более зрелыми, — говорит она, опрокидывая в себя полстакана сразу, и Логан проглатывает свою порцию скотча, попросту чтобы не отставать. За ужином они выпили бутылку вина, и поэтому оба чувствуют приятное опьянение, когда вдруг какой-то парень усаживается на табурет рядом с Вероникой, заказывает себе пиво и кладет руку ей на колено.

— Не заинтересована, — говорит Вероника, и в голосе ее звучит одна лишь скука. — Уберите руку, пожалуйста.

— Ой, да ладно, детка, чего ты, — отвечает парень, ухмыляясь. Логан чувствует, что от его дыхания несет водкой, и едва в состоянии держать себя в руках и не поддаться разрывающей грудь злости. Он знает, что мог бы отделать этого парня, но также знает, что в классах по управлению гневом не зря говорили: барные драки — не лучший выбор.

— Леди попросила тебя проваливать, — сухо говорит он.

— Логан, — говорит Вероника, весело ему улыбаясь, — прошу тебя. — Затем поворачивается к парню и наклоняется к нему, надув губы.

— Сэр, — говорит она приторным тоном — и что, черт возьми, она делает, о чем она, черт возьми, вообще думает. — Должна вам сказать, я руководствуюсь правилом трех штрафных очков, и одно вы только что заработали. Так что давайте попробуем еще раз — уберите руку.

— Ты меня не напугаешь, лапочка, — небрежно тянет тот, и Вероника снова улыбается.

— Последний шанс, — нараспев произносит она. Парень в ответ только сжимает хватку, как вдруг... Логан не успевает даже моргнуть, как Вероника, которая выпила три коктейля и не очень твердо стоит на ногах, каким-то образом умудряется прижать парня к барной стойке. Обе его руки она захватила одной левой, а правой достает из кармана свой значок и машет им перед лицом обидчика.

— Спорим, в следующий раз ты хорошенько подумаешь, прежде чем игнорировать предупреждение, — говорит она, и Логан смеется до слез.

После они бесцельно бродят по улицам Манхэттена, решив уйти подальше от любопытных взглядов других посетителей бара. Вероника пьянее, чем казалась в баре, и Логан тоже не особо трезв. В итоге, дойдя до старого деревянного пирса, они прогуливаются по нему и смотрят на Гудзон.

Вероника вздрагивает от холода, а Логан вздыхает и снимает с себя вновь обретенную куртку и накидывает Веронике на плечи.

— Можно забрать девушку из Калифорнии, — шутит он, и Вероника улыбается, опершись на перила.

Затем неожиданно говорит:

— Знаешь, я была помолвлена.

— Вообще-то нет, не знал, — говорит Логан, когда ему наконец удается справиться с сердцебиением. По тому, как Вероника опускает плечи, он подозревает, что история не из приятных, но спросить все равно стоит:

— И что случилось?

Вероника вздыхает, ковыряя ногти.

— Да знаешь, как оно бывает. На словах специальный агент Марс звучит сексуально, а специальный агент «Извини, дорогой, я знаю, сегодня твой день рождения, но долг зовет» уже привлекает куда меньше. Когда мы расставались, он назвал меня суккубом.

— Хорошее слово — суккуб, — говорит Логан, потому что должен же он что-то сказать. — Сомневаюсь только, что он верно понимает, что оно значит.

Вероника смеется, но как-то горько и устало. Смех звучит так, словно она старше своих лет, словно видела больше, чем ей положено. Так всегда было с Вероникой Марс — да, собственно, с ними обоими, — но все равно это ранит, напоминает о старой боли, что возвращается каждый раз, как он вспоминает о Веронике.

— Видимо, нет, — соглашается она. — Но я не очень большой мастер поддерживать отношения, так что не могу быть уверена.

— Думаешь, я в этом мастер? — спрашивает Логан, проводя рукой по волосам. — Девушки, с которыми я встречаюсь, либо знают о моем прошлом — в этом случае их, как правило, интересуют мои деньги, — либо не знают, а потом с криками убегают, стоит им рассказать.

— Я уверена, что они не убегают прямо-таки с криками, — возражает Вероника. В темноте сложно что-то разглядеть, но, кажется, на ее лице появляется намек на улыбку.

— С криками, — настаивает Логан. — Поверь мне, нет хорошего способа мягко сообщить: «Вот, помню, как-то мой отец-кинозвезда переспал с моей девушкой и убил ее».

Она снова смеется, уже чуть менее горько, а затем запрокидывает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Можно задать тебе вопрос, который я в трезвом состоянии обходила бы по широкой дуге?

— Валяй.

— Ты когда-нибудь... — она замолкает, смотрит в сторону и переминается с одной ноги на другую, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты когда-нибудь думал о нас? В смысле, ясное дело, это было очень давно, и я не... это не подкат или что-то такое, но я просто... Ты когда-нибудь думал, что если бы я или если бы ты... если бы мы повели себя по-другому, наверное. Был бы у нас шанс?

Одно очень короткое мгновение Логан раздумывает, не спрыгнуть ли ему с пирса. Но Вероника по-прежнему на него не смотрит, и ее голос настолько дрожит, что Логан чувствует, он обязан дать ей честный ответ так же, как и самому себе.

— Я думаю, мы были детьми, и помимо проблем в отношениях столкнулись с убийствами, изнасилованиями, жестоким обращением с детьми, похищениями, неверностью, поджогом и уходами близких людей, — тихо говорит он, прислонившись рядом с ней к перилам. — И это только то дерьмо, которое легко вспоминается. Честно говоря, мне кажется, мы продержались так долго только на одном упорстве.

Вероника фыркает, по-прежнему глядя на воду.

— Боже, Логан. Когда ты успел так поумнеть?

И Логан хочет сказать, что вовсе не чувствует себя умным. Логан хочет сказать, что рядом с ней снова чувствует себя ребенком, которому так отчаянно хотелось ощутить себя любимым, что он просто обязан был облажаться. Логан хочет сказать, что пришел к этому ответу после долгой терапии; что ему пришлось насильно себя разубеждать в том, что запутанный школьный роман — это навсегда; что он все еще частично влюблен в версию Вероники десятилетней давности.

Вместо этого он говорит другое — немного жестче, чем ему бы хотелось:

— Вероника, люди взрослеют.

Она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и даже в темноте ее взгляд кажется глубоким.

— Да, — говорит Вероника более задумчиво, чем, как Логану казалось, вообще возможно. — Да, думаю, ты прав.

***

**От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 10:31**  
Допустим, я хочу попросить об одолжении...

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 10:37**  
А конец у этого предложения есть? Мой редактор бы тебя за такое четвертовал.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 10:41**  
На следующей неделе в ФБР состоится торжественный ужин, церемония награждения. Я должна пойти, и меня не особо тянет идти одной.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 10:42**  
Вероника Марс, ты пытаешься нанять меня в качестве эскорта?

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 10:45**  
Ну, тебе виднее.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 10:47**  
Назвать парня шлюханом = не лучший способ уговорить его помочь.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 10:50**  
Как бы это ни ужасало, я опущусь до мольбы. Я мало кого тут знаю, и мне известно, что ты хорошо смотришься в смокинге.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 10:53**  
О, лесть, ну наконец-то мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Вот что: я схожу с тобой на ужин в ФБР, если ты пойдешь со мной на свадьбу Дика.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 10:57**  
Ты шутишь.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 11:02**  
Я серьезен, как инфаркт миокарда. Я бы мог подцепить какую-нибудь красотку с улицы, но в прошлый раз это кончилось тем, что я обзавелся собакой, а Дик — невестой. Неразумно.

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 11:07**  
Тебе кто-нибудь в последнее время говорил, что ты невероятно обходителен? Ну правда, Логан, уровень твоих манер даже не описать словами.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 11:10**  
Я сам себе это говорю каждое утро. И дважды по воскресеньям. Так что, договорились?

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 11:15**  
Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор пытаешься затащить меня на вечеринки ваших «девяток».

 **От Логана Лестера Веронике Марс, 11:15**  
Это было «да»?

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 11:16**  
Ладно уж. Да.

***

Как выяснил Логан, потомок двух испорченных кинозвезд владеет немногими важными для жизни умениями. К счастью, умения носить смокинг и неловко слоняться на вечеринке, на которой никого не знаешь, как раз входят в их число. Логан стоит в углу бального зала и вежливо кивает проходящим мимо агентам со смутным ощущением, что ему вот-вот выдвинут какое-нибудь обвинение. Может быть, в незаконном проникновении или в том, что делает одолжение Веронике Марс — Логан уверен, что сотрудники правоохранительных органов считают это преступлением, и не без оснований.

Он снова проверяет последнее сообщение: «У нас тут небольшие проблемы, я опоздаю, извини извини извини» — и вздыхает, делая большой глоток шампанского.

— Дай угадаю, — раздается легкий веселый голос. — Продинамила агент ФБР? Извини, если сыплю соль на рану.

— Справедливости ради, не думаю, что меня продинамили, — говорит Логан. Он поднимает взгляд от телефона и видит, что ему улыбается парень в накрахмаленном костюме и черной фетровой шляпе. — Скорее, вынужденная задержка.

— А, старая отмазка «работаю над делом», — парень кивает со знающим видом. — Хочу предупредить, что лучше не станет — они все такие.

— Я журналист, — говорит Логан, пожимая плечами. — Так что для меня подобное не то чтобы большой шок. Хотя, должен сказать, ты довольно суров к своим собратьям.

Незнакомец запрокидывает голову и смеется, а затем протягивает руку для рукопожатия, весело приподняв брови.

— Черт, приятель, я не агент и, надеюсь, никто не слышит, что ты меня так назвал. Нил Кэффри, консультант, отдел «белых воротничков».

— Логан Лестер, Нью-Йорк Таймс, — отвечает Логан, пожимая его руку. — И как ты стал консультантом ФБР, если можно поинтересоваться?

— Не для печати? — спрашивает Нил, и Логану этот парень положительно нравится — тот, кто так хорошо разбирается в правилах, вполне вероятно, может когда-нибудь рассмотреть предложение стать осведомителем. — Оставил в прошлом преступную жизнь ради легкой и хорошо оплачиваемой работы с освобождением из-под стражи.

— Преступная жизнь, — недоверчиво повторяет Логан. — Без обид, чувак, но как-то ты внешне не тянешь на преступника.

Нил снова смеется, но на этот раз это несколько уклончиво, и Логан решает при ближайшей возможности изучить его подноготную — это обещает быть интересным.

— Не исключено, что именно поэтому я так хорош. Ладно, колись, кто из наших цветущих молодых агентов обещал тебе романтический вечер?

— Да нет, я... — начинает Логан, не вполне понимая, как объяснить, какого черта он забыл на этом мероприятии, но его перебивает ворвавшаяся словно ураган Вероника. Ее волосы беспорядочно растрепались, она явно бежала, но выглядит просто великолепно в простом черном платье и на шпильках, благодаря которым становится почти на три дюйма ближе к уровню его глаз.

— Логан, — выдыхает она, запыхавшись, — прости, прости, я не думала, что это займет так много вре...

— Выдохни, Марс, — советует ей Логан, ухмыльнувшись. — Думаешь, мне первый раз пришлось ждать красивую женщину? Кроме того, это дает мне полное право как-нибудь сделать о тебе статью.

Вероника смотрит так, как будто у него выросла вторая голова, и Логан вспоминает ее слова: «Специальный агент “Извини, дорогой, я знаю, сегодня твой день рождения, но долг зовет” уже... привлекает меньше». Он гадает, скольких парней она лишилась из-за собственной преданности работе, сколько бойфрендов за нее стыдили, раз Вероника в такой панике из-за того, что опоздала на встречу с другом.

Другом, который делает ей одолжение, придя на напыщенное официальное мероприятие в ФБР — на которое его обычно не затащили бы и силком, это верно, но тем не менее.

— Ну правда, — говорит Логан уже чуть тише, — Вероника, все в порядке. Смотри, я уже даже с кем-то подружился.

Впервые с тех пор, как появилась, Вероника отводит от него взгляд, и Логан буквально видит, как она расслабляется, — и он вдруг ненавидит, непроизвольно ненавидит каждого дрянного эгоистичного бойфренда, который у нее когда-либо был.

— Кэффри, — говорит она, уже определенно немного придя в себя, — по какой ошибке тебе позволили общаться с прессой?

— Ты здесь с _Марс_? — говорит Нил, в притворном шоке переводя взгляд с одной на другого. — Боже, а я-то думал, следующим парнем в ее списке будет Билл Гейтс. Или по меньшей мере кинозвезда.

— Логан — старый друг, — говорит Вероника, добродушно ухмыляясь Нилу. При упоминании кино Логану становится безумно неловко, и Вероника проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони — легкое, успокаивающее касание. — Тебе там не пора, случайно, красть столовое серебро?

— Я уже все осмотрел, ничего стоящего, — Нил обиженно вздыхает. — Да и Питер еще не привык, что не может отслеживать мои передвижения, так что с рук мне это все равно не сойдет.

Он кивает через комнату другому агенту, который и правда буравит его пристальным взглядом. Логан вскидывает голову, а Вероника довольно смеется.

— Нил — наш ручной уголовник, — объясняет Вероника и смеется еще больше, когда Нил картинно изображает уязвленную гордость. — Последние четыре года он был ограничен радиусом в две мили, и только на прошлой неделе его GPS-браслет отключили.

— Питер — мой куратор, — говорит Нил, снова кивая агенту. — Кажется, он думает, что я сбегу из страны, стоит ему отвернуться.

Логан смотрит на них и понимает несколько вещей одновременно. Один из плюсов восприятия мира без иллюзий — способность видеть вещи такими, какие они есть, а один из плюсов, характерных репортеру без иллюзий, — то, что ты повидал все. Кэффри, если Логан не ошибается, спит со своим куратором — а это значит, его можно шантажировать. Не то чтобы Логан стал шантажировать информатора — это было бы неэтично, — но, конечно, если действовать в меру тактично по отношению к обоим, сама идея шантажа...

— Что ж, как бы мне ни была приятна наша маленькая беседа, Логан смотрит на тебя так, будто ты его следующий заголовок на первой полосе — так что нам, пожалуй, лучше убраться, — говорит Вероника. Логан моргает, возвращаясь из приятных размышлений — ну да, опросить этого парня и, возможно, покопаться в его темном прошлом, от старых контактов до новой блестящей работы в ФБР, там явно найдется что-нибудь интригующее и необычное, — но как только Вероника об этом узнала?

— Как-то меня тревожат твои следственные навыки, — говорит он, бросая последний взгляд назад на Нила, от которого его уводят. — Ну правда, всего-то пара вопросов...

— Ты и Кэффри — опасное сочетание, — говорит она. — Я это нутром чую. Пойдем, мне надо выпить.

— Кажется, ты говоришь это всегда, когда я рядом, — жалуется Логан.

— На этот раз дело не в тебе, а в расследовании, — Вероника вздыхает, заказывает в баре бокал вина и прислоняется спиной к барной стойке. — Каждый раз мы так чертовски близко подбираемся к этому парню, и каждый раз он снова ускользает — это сводит меня с ума.

— Ты его поймаешь, — говорит Логан, когда она тянется за бокалом. Она смотрит на него одним из своих типичных взглядов «хорошая-попытка-приятель»; одним из тех взглядов, которые — как и все остальное в Веронике — с возрастом стали лишь лучше. Логан качает головой и смеется.

— Ладно, как скажешь. — Он поднимает свой бокал и брови, скорее в шутку, чем с вызовом. — За успешную поимку злодея. Пусть живет в страхе вплоть до того дня, когда ты его достанешь.

Секунду Вероника смотрит на него, оценивающе прищурившись. Затем ухмыляется, поднимает свой бокал и пьет, а Логан с удивлением осознает, что его вера в нее неподдельная, ничуть не вынужденная.

***

Месяц между обедом в ФБР и свадьбой Дика Логан видит Веронику постоянно — хорошо это или плохо. Логан так толком и не понимает, как так получается, естественное ли это развитие дружбы или же что-то большее, связанное с их прошлым. В чем бы ни заключалась причина, они ходят вместе выпить и встречаются за ланчем, посещают поздние сеансы в кино и вместе выгуливают собак. Бутч требуется около пятнадцати секунд, чтобы установить над Эдди непоколебимое господство — к ужасу Вероники и веселью Логана, — и жизнь входит в спокойную колею.

Они отменяют встречи так же часто, как и видятся, — новшество, от которого Логан просто в восторге. Вероника бросает его за десертом, чтобы проверить зацепку в расследовании, а он оставляет ее на 45-й минуте нового фильма Тарантино, чтобы разыскать информатора, — при этом ни один из них не сердится на другого. Логан не привык к столь гармоничному взаимодействию, не знает, как реагировать на такую легкость, чувствует себя то воодушевленным, то запутавшимся.

Некоторые темы они не затрагивают — его родителей, их прошлое, — и Логан не уверен, благодарен он за это или нет. Кроме того неожиданного пьяного вопроса на пирсе, Вероника ни разу не упоминает годы, что они провели вместе — и в то же время не вместе, кружа друг возле друга, словно боксеры на ринге. Логану хочется завести об этом разговор, но он не может избавиться от чувства, что ходит по натянутому канату и, если подберется слишком близко к прошлому, потеряет то, что у них есть сейчас.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы потерять дружбу Вероники, кажется на удивление пугающей. Логан даже затрудняется сказать наверняка, почему.

В субботу перед свадьбой тринадцатая годовщина смерти Лилли. Логан уже несколько месяцев как обвел дату в календаре — как будто он мог бы забыть. Про себя он считает этот день своей личной трагедией; оплакивать смерть отца кажется порочным и мерзким, а воспоминания Логана о матери всегда отягощены гневом, который Логан так и не может забыть. Так что он скорбит по Лилли — а на самом деле по всем ним, как бы неприятно ни было это признавать, — в одну годовщину утраты, и это кажется оправданным, кажется безопасным.

Он мог бы догадаться, что Вероника придет, но почему-то не ждет ее, и потому стук в дверь его застает врасплох. Она стоит на пороге с пакетом китайской еды, бутылкой текилы и двумя рюмками. Глаза у Вероники покрасневшие.

— Подумала, что с тем же успехом мы могли бы делать это вместе, — говорит она, проходя мимо него в квартиру. — Сам знаешь, что говорят о пьянстве в одиночку.

Логан знает; сегодня, однако, это не остановило его от раннего старта. Вероника с пониманием смотрит на стакан виски на журнальном столике, но никак не комментирует, и Логан чувствует признательность — а еще больше, когда она откручивает пробку у текилы и наливает им обоим по здоровому стакану.

— За Лилли, — говорит она. — За то, чтобы как следует навела шороху, в какой реальности бы она сейчас ни обитала.

— За это я выпью, — говорит Логан, и если его голос срывается, то Веронике хватает такта промолчать.

Через несколько часов он лежит, растянувшись на кушетке, а его голова покоится на коленях Вероники. В фоновом режиме включен Евротур, и Логан понятия не имеет, как оказался в таком положении. Как хорошо, думает он сквозь текиловый туман, что не пришлось этого делать в одиночку.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, кем она могла бы стать? — спрашивает он. — Если бы мой... если бы Аарон... если бы ничего этого не произошло. Чем бы она сейчас занималась?

Вероника фыркает и задумчиво откидывает голову назад.

— Скорее всего, разводилась бы с Боно.

Логан смеется, представив себе почти тридцатилетнюю Лилли со шлейфом из мужей-знаменитостей.

— Или выходила бы замуж за Чарли Шина.

— Она говорила, что собирается заняться фондовыми рынками, — говорит Вероника. — Что готова на все, лишь бы стать богаче своих родителей и ткнуть Селест в это носом.

— А еще она говорила, что никогда не выйдет замуж, — вспоминает Логан. — Я ей никогда не верил... Хотя, пожалуй, был момент, когда я думал, что в итоге она выйдет за меня.

Вероника снова фыркает — уже не от веселья, а от чего-то другого.

— Ну, я в то время думала, что к этому моменту выйду за Дункана и нарожаю ему детей.

— Черт, — говорит Логан, — а ведь она могла бы стать и моей мачехой, кто знает. В смысле, если бы не нашла те кассеты.

— Она бы так с тобой не поступила. — Логан знает, Вероника говорит искренне, но ее голос все равно звучит неуверенно, и Логан не удерживается и утыкается лицом ей в рубашку — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы скрыть глаза.

— Она бы не хотела ничего дурного, — соглашается он спустя мгновение. — Ей просто...

— Нравились острые ощущения, — Вероника вздыхает. — Да, я знаю.

— Она знала, — говорит Логан: раз уж они завели этот разговор, могли бы обсудить и это. — В смысле, я знаю, это было очень давно, но до сих пор не могу поверить... насчет Аарона, ну ты знаешь, как он... что он сделал. Я сказал ей, и она все равно...

— Ох, Логан, — говорит Вероника, и от кого-то другого это прозвучало бы с жалостью, что для Логана было бы невыносимо. Вероника говорит это просто и мягко — словно его завернули в теплое одеяло, как мимолетное прикосновение. Или, может быть, он просто слишком много выпил.

Слишком или не слишком, но Логан понимает, что это не алкоголь перебирает тонкими пальцами его волосы; знает, что не алкоголь бормочет утешительные глупости о том, какой была Лилли. Ему было бы за себя стыдно — за то, как он утыкается в ее рубашку и делает прерывистые, рваные вдохи, — но он пьян и ему грустно. И в любом случае — это Вероника Марс. Она ведь и так все про него знает.

В воскресенье он просыпается под одеялом, которое Вероника явно принесла из спальни, и с аккуратно заправленной под голову подушкой. На журнальном столике стоит бутылка воды, к ней прикреплен кусок сложенной бумаги — как показывает беглый взгляд, это лист из одного из его рабочих блокнотов.

«ВЫПЕЙ МЕНЯ!» — написано на нем крупными подчеркнутыми буквами, а ниже, шрифтом поменьше: «Я и не думала, насколько легче делать это с тем, кто тоже любил ее. Спасибо. В».

Никогда в жизни Логан так не напоминал себе малолетнюю школьницу, но он сохраняет записку.

***

На свадьбу Дика Вероника приходит раньше него, и это было бы унизительно, не будь Логан с адского похмелья после идиотского мальчишника.

— Боже, — смеется она, оглядывая его перед церковью, — солнечных очков еще покрупнее не нашлось?

— Если бы существовали, я бы себе купил, — говорит Логан, потирая висок. — Ты всегда так громко кричишь?

— Даже не пытайся меня разжалобить, — говорит она, — сам виноват.

— Давай, сыпь соль мне на раны, — бормочет он. Вероника смотрит на него притворно сердито, а затем роется в сумке и достает здоровенную бутылку Адвила.

— Типичная проблема, — говорит она, когда Логан приподнимает брови и отвинчивает крышку. — Тебя это может шокировать, но агенты ФБР знакомы с головной болью не понаслышке.

— Я действительно глубоко шокирован, — говорит он, насухо глотая четыре таблетки. — Почти так же шокирован, как и благодарен, правда.

— Логан Лестер выражает благодарность... Думаю, из этого вышел бы громкий заголовок на первой полосе.

— Ты такая остроумная, — не без горечи говорит он. — Ну правда, что за юмор, я поражен.

— Слишком страдаешь от похмелья, чтобы ответить на шутку. Теперь я знаю, что апокалипсис уже близок.

— Пожалуйста, давай просто зайдем внутрь, — с отчаянием говорит Логан. — Туда, где меньше солнечного света и фотовспышек. Я слыхал, это великолепное место.

— Там будет органная музыка, — напоминает она и смеется, когда он со стоном следует за ней на скамью, ведь Вероника очень, просто невероятно жестока.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что уговорил тебя прийти, — говорит он, когда они занимают места. — Я был уверен, что ты в последнюю минуту придумаешь оправдание.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты не шафер, — отзывается она. — В смысле, ты спланировал мальчишник и все такое, это как-то несправедливо.

— Видимо, как-то неудобно брать в шаферы парня, который похитил собаку твоей невесты, — говорит Логан, пожимая плечами. — Понятия не имею почему. Но я уверен, у меня еще будет шанс побыть шафером у Дика.

— Не можешь даже дождаться, пока молодые выйдут из церкви, и уже злословишь о счастливой паре, — с притворным разочарованием вздыхает Вероника. — Тебе должно быть... о боже, Дик лысеет?

— Постарайся не упоминать об этом, — советует ей Логан. — Это немного щекотливая тема. Когда я говорю «немного щекотливая», я имею в виду «прошлой ночью мне пришлось оттаскивать Дика от чувака, который назвал его яйцеголовым».

— О боже, да это лучший день в моей жизни, — шепчет Вероника, в то время как церковные двери закрываются и раздается музыка. От похмелья Логану кажется, будто по голове бьет отбойный молоток, но Вероника хихикает рядом, ее спина в возмутительно хорошо сидящем по фигуре голубом платье трясется от беззвучного смеха.

Если бы полгода назад кто-то сказал Логану, что он сегодня будет сидеть рядом с Вероникой Марс, наблюдая, как Дик Касабланкас обменивается свадебными клятвами, он бы рассмеялся тому человеку в лицо. Но жизнь оказывается смешнее.

***

По счастливому случаю Логану не приходится иметь дело с новой женой Дика вплоть до начала приема. Сам Дик подходит к столу через пять минут после начала обеда, произносит возбужденный монолог о своем супружеском счастье, который по большей части состоит из слова «чувак» и нескольких грубых жестов; он даже не замечает Веронику, пока не заканчивает говорить, а потом таращится на нее c выражением крайнего энтузиазма.

— Ронни, — наконец говорит он, — ты стала горячей штучкой.

Вероника чуть не давится водой.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Дик, — наконец выдавливает она и адресует Логану взгляд, который ясно говорит: «Видишь, почему я никогда не ходила на вечеринки “девяток”?»

Не в силах удержаться, Логан ухмыляется ей и, пожалуй, слишком наслаждается тем, как она в ответ закатывает глаза.

Тем не менее некоторые вещи неизбежны: Логану не удалось бы присутствовать на этой свадьбе, совсем не взаимодействуя с Мирандой. Она скользит по танцполу рука об руку с Диком, выглядя просто поразительно дешево в обманчиво белом платье, и окидывает Логана быстрым, но внимательным взглядом.

— Собачий вор, — говорит она.

— Круэлла, — мгновенно реагирует он. Рядом с ним Вероника давится от смеха, притворяясь, что закашлялась, и Логан быстро уходит за напитками — чтобы побороть искушение веселить ее и дальше и окончательно проявить себя мудаком. Когда он возвращается, Миранда фальшиво нахваливает платье Вероники с выражением крайней скуки в каждой черточке, да и Вероника выглядит так, будто всерьез рассматривает возможность достать пистолет.

— Давай потанцуем, — говорит Логан, передавая ей бокал шампанского и положив ладонь ей на талию. Понизив голос, он добавляет: — Желательно до того, как ты кого-нибудь убьешь.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, — говорит Вероника, умудрившись сказать это по крайней мере наполовину искренне, и позволяет Логану увести себя на танцпол.

— Милейшая особа, не правда ли?

— Поверить не могу, что ты зовешь ее Круэллой, — говорит Вероника, ухмыляясь, и обнимает его за шею. Логан чувствует, как ее бокал шампанского касается спины, и улыбается, притягивая Веронику немного ближе.

— Круэлла Де Виль, — напевает он ей в ухо. — Если ты не боишься ее, тебе не страшно ничего...

— Даже не знаю, что хуже — то, что ты знаешь слова этой песни, или то, что поешь ее, — говорит Вероника, повторяя его шаги по танцполу. Впрочем, она все еще улыбается, открыто и обворожительно, и Логан продолжает напевать, потому что любая мысль, высказанная вслух, прозвучала бы сейчас невероятно глупо. Он вспоминает, как танцевал с ней в последний раз — на выпускном вечере, — вспоминает, какой мучительно прекрасной и невероятно опасной она казалась в его объятиях. Он так ее боялся.

А теперь не боится — ни ее, ни за за нее. Логан боится лишь себя — своих желаний, всего, чего хотел бы получить от нее, если бы только мог понять как.

***

Он обедает с информатором, когда неожиданно звонит телефон; Логан сбрасывает звонок, не доставая телефон из кармана, и забывает о нем. Но через три минуты телефон снова вибрирует, и когда Логан достает его и видит на экране ее имя, то не может удержаться.

— Это займет всего минуту, — обещает он, а затем раскрывает телефон и говорит: — Специальный агент Марс, чему обязан удовольствием?

— Логан? — говорит она; в ее голосе слышится отчаяние. Он хмурится. — О, Логан, слава богу, прости, что дергаю тебя, но мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

— Эти слова никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего, — поддразнивает он Веронику, но та не ведется, и Логан напрягается еще больше. Информатор смотрит на него с любопытством, и Логан показывает ему жестом «одну секунду», встает и идет к двери ресторана. — Вероника? Что случилось?

— Помнишь это дело? Которое я...

— Да, конечно, ты...

— У нас прорыв, — говорит она, — у нас прорыв, большой прорыв, огромный, это здорово, но Элиза, девушка, которая выгуливает Эдди, в отъезде, а у меня... у меня здесь еще мало друзей не из с бюро, и я не знаю, когда буду дома, и не хочу отправлять туда кого-то незнакомого...

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я погулял с собакой, — заключает Логан.

— Ты смог бы? — спрашивает она, и теперь ее голос срывается, как будто она куда-то бежит. — Я не хочу навязываться, но Эдди любит тебя — бог весть почему, — а я в последнее время работаю как сумасшедшая и все равно не уделяю ему достаточно внимания...

— Хорошо, — быстро говорит Логан. — Хорошо, буду рад помочь. Знаешь что, я даже приведу Бутч, устрою им небольшое дружеское собачье свидание. Ох, может, сделать им одинаковые ошейники? Им бы точно понравилось.

— Ты сволочь, — она задыхается, и да, определенно бежит. Логан пытается, но не может не думать о том, от чего может убегать хорошо обученный федеральный агент.

— Тебе определенно следует поработать над тем, как правильно льстить людям, — говорит он. — Слушай, ты, кажется, немного занята, так что я... у тебя есть ключ под ковриком или что-то такое, чтобы я смог войти?

— Был бы, будь я идиоткой, — огрызается Вероника. — Но так как мне не хочется, чтобы в мою квартиру вломились, то нет.

— Ох уж эти федералы, — смеется Логан, — так нервничают насчет личной безопасности. Ну, раз это отпадает... Вообще-то я обедаю в паре кварталов от твоей работы...

— Я знаю, — говорит Вероника, а затем Логан поднимает взгляд, видит, как она выбегает из-за угла, и кладет трубку.

— Отследила твой телефон, — выдыхает она, наклоняясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Извини, но время поджимает.

— Ты раскрываешь само понятие жути, — мягко говорит Логан. Он пытается почувствовать какое-то раздражение из-за, несомненно, вторжения в его личную жизнь, но ему это не удается. — Ты так поступаешь со всеми своими друзьями?

— Только с теми, кто спасает меня в трудную минуту — говорит она, выпрямляясь и доставая из сумки брелок с ключами. — Это мой запасной. Ты просто... выведи его ненадолго, и все. А если сможешь еще и покормить, было бы совсем здорово — две мерные чашки сухого корма, он под раковиной. Прости, пожалуйста...

— Вероника, — говорит Логан, протягивая руку, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Он хочет коснуться ее щеки, но вовремя исправляется и вместо этого кладет ладонь Веронике на плечо. — Все хорошо, правда. Ты в порядке?

— Да, — говорит она, — все хорошо, просто это дело... Все хорошо. Серьезно, спасибо тебе огромное.

— Да не за что, правда. Бутч будет только рада шансу покомандовать Эдди.

Вероника улыбается, но не глазами, и Логан делает мысленную пометку раскопать информацию о том, что именно она расследует. Но тут же забывает об этом, так как Вероника кладет брелок с ключом ему в руку, тянется к нему и быстро целует в щеку, и все, на что Логан способен после этого, — просто устоять на ногах.

— Спасибо, — горячо говорит она. — Мне надо идти, Господи, Логан, спасибо тебе за все. — И прежде чем Логан успевает что-либо сказать, она перебегает через улицу и исчезает в такси.

С минуту Логан попросту стоит, как идиот, а затем возвращается в закусочную, насвистывая себе под нос. Его информатор — скользкий адвокат, ввязавшийся в то, во что не следовало, — откусывает от пирога большой кусок и смотрит на Логана.

— Ваша девушка или что? — спрашивает он с набитым ртом.

— Или что, — соглашается Логан и вертит на пальце ключ, подавляя желание прикоснуться к месту на щеке, где все еще ощущается прикосновение губ Вероники.

***

Он жульничает и кормит собак бифштексом.

Точнее говоря, сперва Логан покупает этот бифштекс; он не брал еду из холодильника Вероники, он же не полный ублюдок. Логан просто считает нелишним упрочить свое положение в глазах Эдди, а к Бутч он всегда относится как к рок-звезде, хотя бы потому, что он вынужден регулярно пересекаться с ее прежней хозяйкой. Закончив с едой, они оба смотрят на Логана, как на свет в конце туннеля, и он улыбается: взятка принята.

Он выгуливает собак, устроив им длинную, зигзагообразную прогулку по окрестностям, а вернувшись в квартиру, падает на диван Вероники. Логан решает несколько минут позволить им поиграть, чтобы Эдди набегался и не был несносным, когда Вероника вернется домой — насколько бы она ни задержалась. Он не учитывает размер съеденного им самим бифштекса, мягкий, приятно обволакивающий диван и три часа, что ему удалось поспать прошлой ночью, — и в итоге просыпается в час ночи во все еще пустой квартире. Обе собаки спят, уютно свернувшись рядом с ним.

— О черт, — говорит он, переводя мутный взгляд в сторону ванной, — а я-то думал, что сегодня не побью Веронику по части неприличного поведения.

Логан приводит себя в порядок так быстро, как только может, брызгает на лицо водой, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и вопреки здравому смыслу надеется, что успеет выйти из квартиры, прежде чем Вернется и обнаружит, что он... Что он, собственно, сейчас сделал? Вместо того чтобы оказать банальную услугу, совершил ошибку, отдающую сталкерством? Перешел грань, которая отделяет дружеские отношения от чего-то совершенно иного? Знатно облажался?

Он так и не успевает продумать свои дальнейшие действия, поскольку раздаются скрежет ключа в замке, а затем скрип открываемой входной двери и шаги Вероники.

— О черт, — снова бормочет Логан, наклоняясь, чтобы спустить в туалете воду, и гадая, как он, черт возьми, собирается все это объяснять.

— Ни с места! — слышит он крик Вероники и подчиняется, так и застыв с рукой на дверной ручке. — Я федеральный агент, и я держу эту дверь под прицелом. Кем бы ты ни был, выходи с поднятыми руками — так, чтобы я могла их видеть. Попробуешь что-нибудь выкинуть, буду стрелять.

— Боже мой, — говорит Логан, медленно открывая дверь. Он поднимает обе руки и выходит из ванной, надеясь, что его выражение лица передает робкое раскаяние, а не желание, чтобы земля поглотила его целиком. — Прости, я заснул на...

Он вдруг замолкает, взглянув наконец на Веронику — все мысли о неловкости тут же улетучиваются у него из головы. Она действительно стоит, направив на Логана пистолет, но оружие трясется на весу — потому что ее руки дрожат так сильно, что Логану видно даже на расстоянии. На ее рубашке и на лице пятна крови, а на левой щеке распустился синяк, темный и страшный.

— Вероника, — говорит он, невольно вспомнив о ночи, которую вот уже более десяти лет пытается забыть. — Вероника, это я. Логан. Опусти пистолет.

Долгое мгновение она смотрит на него; затем моргает, очевидно, приходя в себя, и опускает оружие.

— Логан? Что ты здесь...

— Я уснул, — быстро объясняет он, — пока присматривал за собаками, я правда... Вероника, что случилось?

Она качает головой, сглатывает, и Логан борется с желанием броситься к ней и заключить в объятия.

— Я просто... У меня был очень тяжелый вечер, извини, что я.... Я просто... боже, это было так глупо, даже Бутч здесь, вот ведь она.

— Вовсе не глупо, — говорит Логан, делая шаг к ней. — Глупо было, что я заснул. Глупо и неприлично с моей стороны.

Вероника явно готова рассмеяться, с ее губ почти что срывается смешок.

— Ничего. Я, ээ, спасибо тебе за Эдди, это было... спасибо, можешь... Можешь идти.

— Может, мне все же стоит остаться, — говорит Логан как можно мягче. Вероника смотрит на него снизу вверх, в ее глазах мелькает злость, и он снова поднимает руки вверх. — Послушай, нет, я не пытаюсь... Никто не ставит под сомнение, что ты здесь хозяйка — если кто-то сюда вломится, мы оба знаем, кто наденет на преступника наручники, а кто примется кричать, как маленькая девочка, правда? Я просто подумал... Судя по твоему виду, тебе бы сейчас не помешало, чтобы рядом был друг.

Еще мгновение она выдерживает его взгляд — в глазах по-прежнему пылает огонь, — а затем тяжело выдыхает.

— Хорошо, — бормочет она, — Хорошо, оставайся.

— Хорошо, — повторяет за ней Логан. А потом: — Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?

— Можно, я... — начинает Вероника, а потом качает головой, похоже, недовольная собой, и продолжает: — Хочу принять душ и переодеться. Ты не против...

— Я подожду, — мгновенно отзывается Логан. — Я буду здесь.

Вероника кивает и исчезает в ванной, оставив его одного, и Логан отчаянно пытается не паниковать, пока ее нет. Эдди, у которого, по-видимому, хорошо развита интуиция, скулит и бодает головой его плечо; Бутч просто смотрит без особого интереса и снова устраивается на диване.

— Как от тебя много помощи, — бормочет Логан, а затем понимает, что разговаривает с собакой, и замолкает. Делает серию ровных глубоких вздохов, проводя руками по коротко подстриженной шерсти Эдди, и еле удерживается от желания выломать дверь в ванную и трясти Веронику, пока она не расскажет, кто поставил этот синяк.

Логан уже не давно не безрассудный семнадцатилетний юнец; не девятнадцатилетний, балансирующий на грани рассудка и готовый сорваться. Он стал старше — но, возможно, все же недостаточно.

Через полчаса Вероника выходит из ванной — в спортивных шортах и мешковатой футболке, влажные волосы собраны в пучок.

— Хочу выпить воды, — говорит она, когда Логан собирается встать. — Ты... можешь тут подождать секундочку, хорошо?

— Да, — соглашается Логан, — конечно, как скажешь.

Она слабо улыбается и снова уходит, прошмыгнув на кухню. Логан ждет пять минут, затем десять; через пятнадцать он ругается себе под нос и идет вслед за Вероникой. Она сидит на столе, глядя в никуда, закинув голые ноги на шкафчик, и подпрыгивает, когда он зовет ее: «Вероника?»

— Боже мой, — говорит она, — как ты меня напугал. Я... кажется, забыла, что ты здесь. Извини.

Неожиданно она кажется намного моложе своих лет, и у Логана екает сердце — потому что он узнает этот взгляд, помнит, как бы ни хотел забыть. Он видел это выражение лица и раньше; оно означает, что она отчаянно пытается сохранить контроль, но вот-вот сорвется.

— Вероника, — говорит Логан, и его голос звучит мягче, чем он сам ожидает, — расскажи, что случилось.

— Это... довольно длинная история.

— У меня полно времени, — напоминает Логан. Она вздыхает и начинает снова болтать ногами, выглядя одновременно и на двенадцать, и на двадцать, и на девяносто пять.

— Мое первое дело, — начинает она, — или, может быть, второе, не помню. Я тогда была новичком на испытательном сроке, в Лос-Анджелесе... Ты читал о подрывнике из Букрейта?

— Черт, да, — говорит Логан, моргнув. — Его передавали и в здешних новостях... Он взорвал сколько, тридцать человек одним...

— Да, — Вероника вздыхает. — Да, он... как бы там ни было, все думали на одного из профессоров, но моя напарница — агент, к которой меня приставили, — говорила, что организатором взрыва был кто-то дотошный, одержимый... Мы пошли допрашивать одного из студентов профессора — и у него в доме было полно кораблей в бутылках, и еще потайная комната, и я просто, я просто знала. Но агент, с которой я там была...Преступник схватил ее и приставил к горлу нож, а мы шли на обычный допрос, так что у нас не было подкрепления, так что я... Я схватила его, потому что не знала, что еще делать, выбила из руки нож. Надела наручники, и мы его арестовали.

— Понятно, — говорит Логан, не особенно понимая, какое эта история имеет ко всему отношение, но не желая давить на нее. Вероника делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, неотрывно глядя на потолок.

— Мы не смогли предъявить ему обвинения, — выплевывает она. — Мы не... дома у него ничего не нашли, хотя мы прочесали все от и до. Я знала, что это он, но он не признавался, а у нас не было... не было никаких доказательств, и мы ничего не могли сделать. Мы предъявили ему нападение на офицера, но адвокаты добились того, что его признали невменяемым, уж не знаю, каким образом. Согласно приговору, он провел два года в психушке нестрогого режима, а затем сбежал, и я знала, что он снова... Я знала, что он снова начнет убивать. Его объявили в розыск, но искали спутся рукава, а потом я увидела здешние материалы о душителе Дэйви Джонсе...

Сам того не желая, Логан делает резкий вдох; он знает о душителе Дэйви Джонсе — его так прозвали за безупречно изготовленные корабли в бутылках, которые он оставляет на каждом месте преступления как визитную карточку. Он душит своих жертв — на данный момент их шестеро — длинной парусной веревкой, завязанной на груди идеальным рыбацким узлом. Логан видел ребят, возвращавшихся поздней ночью в редакцию с мест преступления, — даже повидавшие виды криминальные журналисты выглядели потрясенными

Вероника кивает, по-прежнему не глядя в глаза.

— Я попросила о переводе, так как поняла, что это он, это было... уже личное. То есть я знала, что и он меня помнит, — он не из тех, кто такое забывает, — и знала, что не смогу спать по ночам, пока он не окажется за решеткой. И сегодня мы наконец его взяли, загнали в угол, все улики были на руках. А когда мы добрались до его дома, он поджидал нас, и я не понимаю, как ему это удалось, но он успел вытащить оружие раньше меня. Он схватил меня, и... приставил нож к моему горлу, в точности как...

— Боже мой, Вероника, — выдыхает Логан, не успев вовремя прикусить язык. Она встречает его взгляд, обхватывает себя руками и пристально смотрит на Логана. Старое чувство — желание притянуть ее к себе и закрыть от всего, что может причинить ей боль — смешивается с новым; с глубокой и острой гордостью за нее, что давит на плечи.

— Я ударила его, — продолжает Вероника почти бесстрастно и снова отводит глаза. — И когда я освободилась, он ударил меня, а Шон — другой агент — Шон прыгнул за ним, но у него по-прежнему был нож, и я была единственной c хорошей позицией для выстрела, и я... я должна была, Логан, мне пришлось, ты должен понять, у меня не было выбора...

— Я понимаю, — быстро говорит Логан, и боже, как же он сейчас сожалеет о том, что спросил, что заставил ее рассказать; как же не хочет слушать дальше. — Эй, посмотри на меня, я все понимаю, все хорошо, я знаю, что ты...

— Я убила его, — шепчет она, а потом прижимает руку ко рту. Лицо Вероники пронизывает судорога, и она снова произносит: — Я убила его, я не хотела, но я... я выстрелила, а он дернулся, и пуля должна была попасть ему в плечо, но прошла через сердце, и я знаю, я знаю, что он убийца, но я... я выстрелила в него, и он умер, Логан, я убила его, я его убила.

А потом она плачет, опустошенная, сотрясаясь от рыданий, которые звучат больше как приглушенные рукой крики. Логан в три шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и притягивает Веронику к себе; ее волосы, все еще мокрые после душа, прижимаются к его щеке — глупо сейчас думать о том, как они прилипают к коже, но он не может удержаться. Все остальное кажется слишком большим, гораздо больше Вероники: за последние годы Логан успел забыть, какой маленькой она кажется в его руках. Вероника такая сильная, что он по-прежнему поражен всякий раз, как вспоминает, какая она при всей своей внутренней силе крошечная.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Логан, и она прижимается ближе, так близко, что он чувствует каждый судорожный вздох у своей шеи. — Ох, Вероника, это не твоя вина, ты не виновата. Ты сегодня спасла жизнь... черт, ты, наверное, спасла десять жизней. Ты герой, милая, ты герой, черт, все будет хорошо.

Он чувствует, как она качает головой, чувствует в этом жесте сомнение, сожаление и тревогу, но дыхание Вероники становится немного ровнее, и она уже не рыдает так, словно ее сердце вот-вот разорвется. Логан проводит рукой по ее спине и обнимает, говоря все, что приходит на ум, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, делает ли он хуже или лучше — возможно ли тут вообще сделать хуже, — и как заставить ее прийти в себя.

В конце концов она успокаивается настолько, что Логан снова в состоянии соображать, и он понимает, что Вероника по-прежнему сидит на столе.

— Давай, — говорит он, подхватывая ее, — давай по крайней мере отнесем тебя на диван, хорошо? Иначе размажешь сопли по всей кухне, а нам это не нужно.

Она по-прежнему утыкается лицом ему в плечо и не поднимает головы, зато смеется — издает слабый, тихий смешок, который Логан едва может расслышать. Он принимает это за хороший знак, ногой спихивает Эдди с дивана и опускается на подушки, усаживая Веронику себе на колени. Когда они были подростками, это было бы опасно — неуместные спонтанные эрекции сильно усложняли ситуацию, — но теперь Логан достаточно взрослый, чтобы держать себя в руках.

Он не знает, долго ли они сидят так, неуклюже вдавленные друг в друга; пальцы Вероники крепко цепляются за в его рубашку. Когда в конце концов ее дыхание полностью выравнивается, Логан приподнимает ее голову и обнаруживает, что Вероника спит. Даже припухшая от слез, она красива — душераздирающе, безнадежно, до неприличия прекрасна.

— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, Вероника Марс, — шепчет он, а затем целует ее в лоб и относит в постель, надеясь, что утром бюро отправит ее на терапию.

***

Бюро действительно назначает Веронике терапию. Также ее отстраняют от дел на три месяца, ограничив ее служебные обязанности перекладыванием бумаг и изредка — прочтением давних нераскрытых дел. Когда Вероника сообщает об этом, Логан изо всех сил старается скрыть облегчение, по всей видимости, тщетно.

— Постарайся не обмочить штаны от радости, — говорит Вероника, закатывая глаза. — Я же ем.

— Тебя послушать, так можно подумать, это моя собака нагадила на твой ковер ценой в две тысячи баксов.

— Я тут не при чем, — говорит она, натыкает на вилку кусочек спаржи и обвиняюще помахивает ей перед Логаном. — Ты сам раздразнил его той костью, так что этого стоило ожидать. Он же только щенок.

— Моя собака воспитана лучше твоей, — говорит он, просто чтобы ее подразнить. Вероника фыркает.

— Очень зрелое поведение, Логан.

— Зрелость — мое второе имя, — соглашается он и стягивает с ее тарелки ломтик картошки.

Он ожидал, что после случившегося она от него отстранится — Вероника из прошлого бы поступила именно так. Вместо этого она становится еще ближе, теплее к нему, чем прежде, словно между ними наконец пал какой-то барьер. Логан не знает, что об этом и думать — о постоянном обмене текстовыми сообщениями, о том, как близко она садится, когда они смотрят старые фильмы, устроившись у него на диване, — он не пытается, только отчаянно боится, что все может закончиться.

Впрочем, он не говорит этого вслух. Она же тогда сбежит, или посмеется над ним, или посмеется над ним и сбежит.

Двадцать девятый день рождения Вероники выпадает на пятую неделю ее временного отпуска, и в ходе разговора Логан узнает, что у нее эту дату окружает целый ряд традиций. Самая значительная — всегда приезжают Мак и Уоллес, и они вместе отправляются в город, чтобы вместе напиться и дерьмово петь караоке. Логан вовсе не думает нервничать из-за встречи с ними, это было бы смешно — ведь они с Вероникой просто друзья, да и не то чтобы он не знал Уоллеса и Мак.

— Ты весь взмок, — ликующе отмечает Вероника, когда он в пятый раз прокручивает в голове эту мысль. — Просто как свинья, это просто ужас, тебе бы...

— Знаешь, тот факт, что у тебя день рождения, не дает тебе право быть такой несносной, — огрызается Логан, невольно окидывая ее недовольным взглядом. Она ухмыляется, челка падает ей на глаза; Вероника выглядит счастливой, беззаботной и менее ошалелой, чем за прошедшие последние пару недель, и Логан просто не может дышать из-за любви к ней.

— У меня постоянное разрешение на то, чтобы быть несносной, — смеется она, а а потом в бар приходят Мак и Уоллес, и Вероника вообще перестает обращать на него внимание.

Он не ревнует. Конечно же, нет. Потому что это, опять же, было бы просто смешно.

Все проходит куда менее неловко, чем Логан ожидал. Мак стала почти пугающе хладнокровной, вся такая самоуверенная и с острым языком, а обручальное кольцо на левой руке Уоллеса только подчеркивает его устойчивость и надежность. Логану они нравятся, нравятся и друзья из бюро, которых Вероника пригласила, нравится, как он раз за разом проваливает попытки спеть караоке. Он прекрасно проводит вечер, и от этого еще хуже. Такую традицию он бы с радостью соблюдал всю дальнейшую жизнь, а Логану что-то подсказывает, что Вероника ему этого не предлагает.

Требуется не одна порция выпивки, чтобы затащить Веронику на сцену — хотя караоке и было ее идеей. Мак идет с ней, смеясь и подталкивая ее вперед, и они немного перешептываются с парнем, который ставит звук, а затем Вероника улыбается зрительному залу и поднимает микрофон.

— Значит, так, — говорит она, — в общем, сегодня мой день рождения... — У бара раздаются приветственные крики, и Вероника делает притворно скромный книксен, отчего Мак сгибает пополам со смеху. — А еще своего рода встреча выпускников — сегодня здесь собралось много старых друзей...

— Да, мы здесь! — откликается Уоллес справа от Логана. Вероника салютует в его направлении, и Логан прикусывает губу от смеха.

— Так что мы решили, — подхватывает Мак, — побаловать себя этой мелодией из прошлого.

Она подает знак диджею, и из динамиков раздается знакомое тяжелое вступление бас-гитары. Логан узнает его в ту же секунду — The Faders, они играли на выпускном балу в старшей школе, эта песня как раз звучала, когда Вероника оттаскивала его от той девушки — Джейни, Джеки? — боже, он даже не помнит ее имени.

И они танцуют — Вероника танцует на сцене, джинсы плотно облегают ее зад, не оставляя простора для воображения, и она напевает в микрофон: «Ты хочешь меня, хочешь меня всегда». Она танцует, а Логан ведь и правда, правда хочет ее всегда, он пытался перестать, но хотел ее всегда, и эти последние несколько месяцев были ничем иным, как чудом самоконтроля...

— Схожу воздухом подышу, — бормочет он и выходит из бара, прежде чем успевает все еще раз обдумать. Прислоняется к кирпичной стене и пытается взять себя в руки — потому что у него сильнейший стояк, и это никуда не годится. Потому что он друг Вероники и на этом все, и ей нужен друг, и он обязан ради нее — ради себя — не испортить эту дружбу. Потому что хотя из-за Вероники он и чувствует себя семнадцатилетним, ему уже давно не семнадцать, и он не станет разрушать те прекрасные хрупкие отношения, которые с таким трудом восстановил, лишь ради того, чтобы залезть Веронике под юбку.

Но ему хочется. Боже, как ему хочется.

— Совсем худо стало, а? — говорит вдруг кто-то; Логан вскидывает голову и видит ухмыляющегося Уоллеса. — Не пытайся отрицать, все признаки налицо. Я люблю нашу Веронику, но недостатка во влюбленных придурках у нее никогда не было, согласен?

— О нет, не могу же я ошиваться возле бара и ныть о своих чувствах к Веронике Марс, — говорит Логан. — Я не могу этого делать, потому что тогда стану живым свидетельством того, что школа никогда не заканчивается, а это не тот вклад, который я хотел бы внести в общество.

— А ты хочешь внести вклад в общество? — спрашивает Уоллес, прислонившись рядом с ним к кирпичной стене. — Для меня это новость.

— Ну, сообщать новости — моя специальность, — отвечает Логан. — Возможно, завтрашний заголовок будет таким: «Бывший мерзавец пытается стать на путь истинный, шокируя всех, кто его знал».

Уоллес смеется.

— Вероника говорила, что ты так и остался нахалом, но я думал, она преувеличивает. Буду знать, что не стоит в ней сомневаться.

— Она говорит обо мне? — спрашивает Логан и тут же ощущает себя идиотом. Он открывает рот, чтобы поспешно дать задний ход, но Уоллес его опережает.

— Она говорит о тебе, — подтверждает он, окидывая Логана беглым взглядом. — Чувак, иногда ты — единственное, о чем она говорит. Не хочу тебя зря обнадеживать, но, думаю, ты не один несешь этот крест.

— В аэропорту с ним та еще бодяга, — говорит Логан, потому что должен же он сказать что-то кроме «расскажи мне все, что знаешь». — С крестом, я имею в виду. Огромные хлопоты на таможне, просто поразительно, насколько сложно его запихнуть в прозрачный пластиковый пакет.

Уоллес снова смеется, и Логан даже не знает, зачем это говорит, но не может удержаться:

— Слушай, ээ... Спасибо тебе, и все такое, но... Что-то я не помню, чтобы в школе ты питал ко мне особую симпатию.

— Не питал, — соглашается Уоллес. — Извини.

— Нет, не стоит, я тогда был, — и Логан машет рукой, не договаривая «тем еще сукиным сыном», но Уоллес понимающе кивает головой. — Мне просто интересно, что изменилось. Сейчас ты сообщил мне ценную информацию.

— Хочешь честного ответа?

— Да, — отвечает Логан, — да, очень хочу.

Уоллес снова на него смотрит, а затем вздыхает, по-видимому, решившись.

— Ты был просто ходячей катастрофой. И я тебя не виню — ты прошел через то еще дерьмо, любой бы... но Веронике не нужна была такая драма. Ей хватало своей, понимаешь? Без тебя и твоих проблем.

— А теперь? — спрашивает Логан, невольно обескураженный. — В смысле, мои проблемы и все такое — они же никуда не делись.

— Это да, но взгляд у тебя больше не сумасшедший, — с ухмылкой говорит Уоллес. — Ты вырос, чувак, сам это знаешь, и Вероника тоже знает. Даже я заметил, хотя провел с тобой всего часа три. Честно говоря, даже не знаю, что тебя останавливает.

Логан вздыхает.

— У нас с ней такая длинная и запутанная история отношений, и я бы не хотел... не знаю. Всегда остается вероятность, что мне нравится ее образ из прошлого, а не она сама, и было бы... И есть вероятность, что ее привлекает только мой образ, понимаешь, — и в обоих случаях может выйти очень некрасиво.

— Ну, если ты хочешь искать отговорки, дело твое, — говорит Уоллес, пожимая плечами. — Я просто говорю, что вижу.

— А если ты не прав? — спрашивает Логан. — Если ты ошибаешься, и я сделаю шаг, а она больше никогда не захочет со мной разговаривать? Не думаю, что я это перенесу, правда.

Уоллес окидывает его внимательным взглядом, настолько похожим на взгляд Вероники, что Логан задумывается, не дает ли она частные уроки.

— Знаешь, она ведь тоже повзрослела, — говорит он наконец. — Если ты думаешь, что сейчас она бы выкинула что-то подобное, то, возможно, ты знаешь ее не так хорошо, как мне показалось.

Минуту спустя Логан возвращается в бар, но посеянная Уоллесом мысль не идет из головы; весь остаток вечера он наблюдает, как Вероника поет, затем обнимает ее на прощание — и все время в голове пульсирует эта мысль. С этой мыслью Логан приходит домой и ложится в постель, а затем думает о Веронике, почти неосознанно засовывая руку в трусы.

Это не первый раз за последние десять лет, когда он дрочит на воображаемый образ Вероники Марс. Многие годы этот образ снова и снова появлялся в памяти, особенно когда на Логана накатывала тоска по прошлому или случалось увидеть на улице кого-то похожего на Веронику. Несколько раз он делал это уже после того, как они снова повстречались, чувствуя себя грязным и пристыженным после того, как кончит. Но сегодня первый раз, когда Логан думает о ней такой, какая она сейчас, — а не о двух неловких и легкомысленных подростках, какими они были. Он представляет ее в том платье на свадьбе Дика, в форменном костюме ФБР, в трениках и растянутой футболке, в джинсах, как той ночью на пирсе. Думает о ее волосах, которые стали длиннее и темнее, чем прежде; представляет, как целует ее в губы, вокруг которых только начали прорисовываться мимические морщинки, и кончает гораздо сильнее, чем обычно.

— Боже, — выдыхает он и понимает, что влюблен вовсе не в образ Вероники из прошлого.

***

Если детство Логана чему-то его и научило, так это тому, что реальная жизнь отличается от фильмов. Реальность не отрежиссирована, в ней нет изящных переходов или драматичной музыки, сопровождающей моменты жизненно важных признаний. Нет команды гримеров, которые бы поддерживали лицо и макияж героев в безупречном виде двадцать четыре часа в сутки; история любви никогда не бывает достаточно проста, чтобы уместиться в девяносто минут, и никогда, никогда не удается впрыгнуть в уходящий поезд.

Тем не менее это как-то слегка несерьезно, когда твоя увертюра к поэме страсти происходит в круглосуточном супермаркете.

Все начинается с того, что Логан видит двух подростков, спорящих у касс о цене презервативов. Они выглядят лет на тринадцать, даже с большой натяжкой слишком юные, чтобы трахаться. Логану приходит в голову, что никто не оценит забавность ситуации больше, чем Вероника. Он достает телефон, посылает ей смс («Смотрю, как препубертатная пара препирается о ценах на презервативы... Похоже, стоит ходить за покупками в более приличное время. А ты чем занята?») и толкает тележку в следующий ряд, где ему опять предстоит схватка с оливковым маслом.

«Может, просто выбрать одну марку и придерживаться ее, — размышляет он, пытаясь решить между «Филиппо Берио» и каким-то навороченным местным сортом. — Так было бы проще». Затем телефон в кармане гудит, и Логан отставляет обе бутылки, чтобы посмотреть.

 **От Вероники Марс Логану Лестеру, 23:45**  
Я? Смотрю, как какой-то придурок перебирает бутылки с оливковым маслом. От того, кто покупает это масло после наступления темноты, добра не жди. Как думаешь, может, вызвать его на допрос?

Логан поворачивается, а она уже стоит рядом, ухмыляясь ему поверх почти полной тележки.

— Привет, маньяк, — говорит Вероника, — не то чтобы я не рада тебя видеть, но я начинаю думать, что ты меня преследуешь.

И, по законам жанра, не это должно было стать последней каплей. Это должно было произойти на свадьбе Дика или на ее день рождения, или в тот вечер на пирсе; он должен был зарезервировать ресторан, устроить фейерверк, купить ей чертового пони. У Логана нет абсолютно никаких оснований поддаться наконец своей нелепой, невыносимой любви к Веронике Марс из-за шутки про сталкерство посреди «Food Emporium» — но реальная жизнь не похожа на кино, потому он делает то, что делает.

Он даже ничего не говорит ей, не может придумать, с чего начать, — поэтому просто откатывает в сторону ее тележку, притягивает Веронику к себе и целует так, словноот этого зависит его жизнь. Вероника замирает в его объятиях, совсем не отвечает, и он уже думает «черт черт черт», отстраняется и раскрывает рот, чтобы извиниться.

Но тут:

— Слава богу, — выдыхает она и проводит рукой по его волосам. — О, черт, Логан, слава богу. — И вот уже она целует его, и ее язык — горячий и влажный — скользит у него во рту. Логан тянется к ней, касается пальцами ее щеки, а другой рукой обхватывает за талию и подталкивает Веронику к ближайшей полке; она подчиняется, впечатавшись в стенд с бутылками салатных заправок.

— Общественное место, — выдыхает она, когда Логан отодвигается достаточно, чтобы насладиться опьяняющим чувством нового поцелуя с ней. — Нам лучше...

— Уйти, ага, нам определенно лучше уйти, — соглашается он и прикусывает ее губу. Она стонет, ее руки ласкают его лицо, шею, и Логан готов умереть от счастья прямо здесь, на месте.

— Серьезно, это... неприлично...

— И еще нехорошо, очень нехорошо, — шепчет он между поцелуями, — я знаю, совершенно...

— Это аморально, люди могут... Логан, правда...

— Да, да, мы обязательно... должны... остановиться...

— Кхм, — произносит вдруг чей-то голос — и явно не той, кого он целует. Логан мгновенно отодвигается от Вероники, неловко приглаживая волосы, и смотрит, кто это их прервал своим кашлем.

Это невысокая старушка. Ну конечно, кто же еще.

— Вам здесь что, гостиничный номер? — спрашивает она, не столько шокированная, сколько возмущенная, и на долю секунды Логан отвлекается, чтобы подумать о том, как же он обожает Нью-Йорк. — Купите себе резинок и проваливайте с дороги, я тут пытаюсь делать покупки.

— О боже, — тихо произносит Вероника, глядя вслед энергично удаляющейся фигуре. Через секунду она уже сгибается от хохота, с пунцово-красными щеками, прижимается к груди Логана, и он начинает тащить ее к выходу так быстро, как только может.

— А ты разве не хочешь закончить с покупками? — запыхавшись, поддразнивает она, когда они выходят наружу. — Потому что, знаешь, я же могу подождать, если ты чувствуешь острую необходимость вернуться и выбрать себе...

— Как хорошо, что затыкать тебя так весело, — рычит Логан, подхватывает ее под бедра, и, прежде чем Вероника успевает сказать еще что-нибудь, его язык оказывается у нее во рту. Она вздрагивает под ладонями Логана, а он усиливает хватку, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы выдохнуть какое-то подобие «ко мне или к тебе?» ей в губы.

— Ко мне, — выдыхает она, — так ближе. — Логан кивает и, спотыкаясь, пытается поймать такси, ни на что не обращая внимания и не прерывая поцелуй.

— Из-за тебя мы под машину попадем, — возмущается Вероника, отстраняясь.

— Зато как приятно, — бормочет он, и смех Вероники превращается в приглушенный вздох, когда Логан наклоняется и прикусывает ее шею.

Поездка на такси превращается в настоящую пытку. Вероника проскальзывает в салон первой и, многозначительно покосившись в сторону водителя, отталкивает Логана, когда тот пытается к ней прижаться. Дальше следует быстрая перепалка без слов насчет неуместности секса в движущемся такси, и Логан уже думает, что проиграл, как вдруг Вероника озорно ухмыляется и запускает руку ему в брюки.

— Я хочу тебе сообщить, что ты — зло, — говорит он, каким-то титаническим усилием воли овладев голосом, когда она обвивает тонкими пальцами его член. — Разве в ФБР нет психологических тестов на злые... ох, Вероника, черт.

— Постарайся держать себя в руках, — комментирует она, как будто наблюдает за гребаным матчем по поло, и спокойная как чертов удав. От этого у Логана встает еще сильнее — от того, какой невозмутимой она выглядит, — и он откидывается на спинку сиденья и старается не всхлипнуть, когда Вероника проводит кончиками пальцев по яичкам.

А затем, исключительно потому, что Вероника — ужасный человек, она вытаскивает руку из брюк и улыбается ему, словно ничего не произошло.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ворчит он, — я ненавижу тебя так сильно, что мог бы написать оду ненависти...

— Ну, мы на месте, — говорит она. — Так что ты можешь либо заплатить таксисту и пойти ко мне, либо остаться здесь писать гневные стихи. Выбор за тобой.

Логан не особо гордится тем, что выскакивает из кабины, как будто она охвачена пламенем, но Вероника, кажется, ничего не имеет против. Впрочем, это не останавливает ее от того, чтобы повиснуть на нем в лифте, как на чертовом дереве, обхватив ногами за талию и требовательно его целуя. Логан сжимает ее ягодицы, подтягивая Веронику повыше, и отчаянно пытается думать о чем-нибудь постороннем, лишь бы не кончить сейчас в штаны, как подросток, пока двери наконец не открываются.

— Отпусти меня, — задыхается она, — мне нужно... ключи...

— Ты мне нравишься и здесь, — говорит Логан и прижимает ее к стене, вытаскивая из кармана запасной ключ. Вероника пользуется моментом, вжавшись в него еще плотнее, и чуть-чуть скользит вниз, чтобы отчаянно потереться о его член; затем Логан вваливается в квартиру, пинком закрыв за ними дверь, прижимает Веронику к себе; ее ноги все еще обвивают его талию.

— А ты добился определенных успехов, — говорит она с хищной улыбкой. — Я почти готова поверить, что ты достиг моего уровня.

— Я, — рычит Логан, — куда выше твоего уровня, Вероника Марс. — И в доказательство своих слов разрывает на груди ее рубашку. Вероника только ухмыляется и подается вперед, сильно прикусывает его ключицу, и Логан откидывает голову и издает придушенный гортанный стон.

— Ты не захочешь со мной соревноваться, Логан, — мурлычет она. — Я умею не только рычать и кусаться.

— Ты права, — выдыхает он, — я и не собирался с тобой соревноваться. — Тогда Вероника опускается наконец на ноги. Логан бы на это возразил, но ее руки лихорадочно пытаются справиться с его ремнем, выдавая неистовое желание, которое голос пытается скрыть, а уж это Логану прекращать совсем не хочется.

Вместо этого лучше стянуть с нее остатки разорванной блузки, под которой скрывается черный кружевной лифчик.

— Ты за это еще заплатишь, — огрызается Вероника, — мне нравилась эта рубашка.

— Могу предложить кое-что, что понравится тебе еще больше, — говорит Логан, и в ответ она смеется, запрокинув голову.

— Ты всегда считал себя таким остряком.

— Может, тебе пора перестать перебивать, — предлагает он, — и позволить мне это доказать?

— Пожалуй, меня можно убедить... — начинает она, но замолкает на полуслове, когда он расстегивает застежку лифчика и берет в ладонь ее грудь. Вероника рвано выдыхает, когда Логан обхватывает сосок двумя пальцами, прокатывает между подушечек пальцев, а затем наклоняется и втягивает в рот. Тогда Вероника стонет — какое-то искаженное сочетание звуков, которое, возможно, означает его имя; по правде говоря, его это не особенно беспокоит, поскольку в любой момент он может заставить ее повторить.

— Презервативы, — говорит она, задыхаясь. — Скажи, что у тебя есть презервативы.

— Вы только посмотрите, кому внезапно не терпится, — бормочет Логан по-прежнему с соском во рту — и легонько проводит по нему языком. Вероника прижимается к двери, и Логан фиксирует ее в этой позе, положив одну руку ей на бедро, другую — на задницу. Он опускается ниже, покрывая липкими, жгучими поцелуями ее живот, и чувствует вспышку удовольствия при мысли, что утром на этих местах могут остаться засосы.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — стонет она и вскрикивает: — Черт, Логан, клянусь богом...

— У меня в кошельке, — мычит он ей в бедро, позволив Веронике снова соскользнуть вниз и начать шарить в карманах его штанов. — Немного есть...

— И ты требуешь от меня быть терпеливой, — возмущается она, — после стольких месяцев...

— А мне, думаешь, легко было? — спрашивает Логан, отстранившись и смерив ее недоверчивым взглядом. — Как будто это не ты выглядела так чертовски великолепно везде, куда мы шли, как будто это не я возбуждался от одного только взгляда на тебя...

— Боже, — она нетерпеливо прикусывает губу. — Боже, я хочу... хочу, чтобы ты...

— Что, Вероника, — говорит Логан, изображая шок, — неужели ты просишь отнести тебя в постель?

Он не дает ей возможности ответить, просто подхватывает и перекидывает через плечо; квартиру заполняют ее визг и смех. Вероника всегда была миниатюрной и довольно легкой, возникни у Логана настроение ее поносить, но прежде он ни разу не пробовал это сделать. Тогда Вероника была в сексуальном плане очень застенчивой, в отличие от всех других сфер жизни, осторожной и скромной, — и, как бы Логану ни претило об этом думать, травмированной. Но у Вероники были эти десять лет, и терапия, о которой она ему мимоходом рассказывала, были время, свобода и другие партнеры. Кое в чем ему и сейчас придетсяя быть осторожным — есть вещи, которые не забываются никогда, — но в то же время она... Все равно сейчас она может в любой момент уложить его на землю и заковать в наручники, если захочет.

Вероника все еще смеется, когда он переносит ее через порог спальни и немного картинно опускает на матрас. Эдди скулит в гостиной, они в один голос рявкают, чтобы он заткнулся, и он испуганно умолкает.

— Прости, приятель, — говорит Логан, стаскивает ботинок и швыряет его в дверь спальни. Та закрывается, и Логан улыбается с довольным видом. — Ура, уединение.

— Я тебе покажу уединение, — выдыхает Вероника, и в этой фразе нет особого смысла, но Логан не жалуется, когда Вероника толкает его на кровать. Она снимает с него рубашку, а затем достает из заднего кармана бумажник и с интересом принимается в нём копаться.

— Если у тебя при себе есть какие-то фальшивые документы, сейчас самое время мне сообщить, — шутит она, все еще раскрасневшаяся и задыхающаяся. Затем добавляет: — Аааа, нашла, — и вытягивает из бокового отделения презерватив.

— Только посмотри на себя, — бормочет Логан, подаваясь вперед, чтобы помочь ей выскользнуть из брюк. — Все эти следственные... черт, это стринги?

Вместо ответа Вероника приподнимает брови, сбрасывает джинсы и демонстрирует ему полную картину. Логан низко стонет и толкает ее обратно на подушки, проводя ладонями по голым бедрам.

— Я когда-нибудь тебе говорил, — шипит он, — что ты чертовски великолепна?

— Довольно давно, — выдыхает она, закинув на Логана ногу и стягивая с него штаны. — А я когда-нибудь тебе говорила, что ты недостаточно раздет?

— Думаю, я бы такое запомнил, — выдавливает он. — Нет, не говорила, а то я бы точно...

Она наклоняется, обдает ему жарким дыханием ухо.

— Логан, — шепчет она, — ты недостаточно раздет.

За три секунды он освобождается от штанов, отшвырнув их куда-то в глубину комнаты. Вероника стягивает с него боксеры, отбрасывает за плечо, а затем опрокидывает Логана на спину и седлает, зубами разрывая упаковку презерватива.

— Вероника, — задыхается он, — черт, Вероника.

— И ты еще называл меня нетерпеливой, — усмехается она, сжимая в кулаке его член. На нем выступает капелька смазки, и Вероника растирает ее по головке большим пальцем, выглядя невероятно довольной собой, когда Логан выгибается под прикосновением. — О боже, Логан...

— Ты когда-нибудь наденешь на меня презерватив? — Он задыхается.

— Вот сволочь, — говорит она, но раскатывает презерватив по члену. — Ты такой засранец, и мне бы не должно это так нравиться, твой глупый рот всегда впутывал тебя в неприятности...

— Хочешь посмотреть, на что еще способен мой рот? — спрашивает он, и Вероника опускается на его член, все еще раздраженно закатывая глаза, — а дальше Логан забывает, как дышать.

Она такая узкая, гораздо теснее, чем он помнит; Логан мнет ее грудь, пока Вероника скачет на нем, запрокинув голову от удовольствия. Логан мимолетно думает о том, насколько Вероника нынешняя отличается от Вероники тогдашней, но эти мысли отходят на второй план — сейчас все и вправду настолько лучше, что сравнивать попросту бессмысленно. Он опускает одну руку вниз и нажимает большим пальцем на клитор, гладит его, выдыхает ее имя. Вероника, кажется, не может решить, ухмыльнуться ему или чертыхнуться, — и в итоге делает и то, и другое, и Логана не должно это так заводить, но заводит.

— Боже, — рычит он, не в силах больше сдерживаться, — боже, Вероника, иди сюда. — Он заводит руку Веронике за голову, немного тянет ее вниз, а сам подается вперед, проникая языком ей в рот. Она стонет, впивается ногтями ему в спину, и Логан наматывает на руку ее волосы и подается вверх, резко и быстро вбиваясь в нее.

— Черт, — выдыхает она, — Логан, черт, это... о боже, это так хорошо, но... но я хочу, чтобы ты... я не хочу кончить вот так, я хочу, чтобы ты...

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — говорит он, переворачивает ее, а как только она оказывается под ним, снова целует. Она вздрагивает, когда Логан резко в нее входит, а затем — боже, боже! — она снова обхватывает его ногами, насаживаясь на его член, и Логан сейчас кончит, если только не возьмет себя в руки — он уже едва сдерживается.

— Да, — кричит она, — да, вот так, о черт, да, не смей останавливаться...

— Черт, — говорит он, — Вероника, боже, ты такая... кончи для меня, детка, давай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Она не отвечает, только запрокидывает голову и судорожно глотает воздух, но Логану хорошо известно, как выглядит женщина на грани. Из последних сил он убыстряет темп, вбивается в нее еще сильнее, пока не чувствует, как Вероника сжимается вокруг него, пока она не кричит его имя и бессильно не расслабляется в его объятиях. Затем Логан кладет голову ей на плечо и двигает бедрами в бешеном темпе, и кончает невероятно сильно, кончает так, как никогда прежде, кончает, как чертов подросток.

С минуту они молчат, распластавшись на простынях и пытаясь отдышаться. Логан не может удержаться и лениво целует Веронику в плечо, когда выходит из нее, и она тихо, довольно стонет под ним. Логан выбрасывает использованный презерватив в мусорную корзину и удовлетворённо ложится рядом с Вероникой, всерьез раздумывая о том, чтобы заснуть, когда вдруг чувствует, что она дрожит.

— Чего ты? — произносит он, приподняв голову и опершись на локоть. Лицо Вероники скрыто подушкой, и Логан начинает паниковать — он сделал что-то не так, он ее разозлил, она подумала, что это было на одну ночь, она его ненавидит, — прежде чем Вероника поворачивается и он понимает, что она смеется.

— Что ж, — говорит он и облегченно опускает голову обратно на подушку, — вообще-то я привык немного к другой реакции, но, наверное, могло быть и хуже.

— Я просто, — говорит она, смеясь так, что едва в состоянии закончить фразу. — Я просто... мне кажется, что это самый лучший секс, который у нас был.

В ответ Логан усмехается, и Вероника смеется еще сильнее, почти истерически, — но, по крайней мере, теперь он понимает, что ее так развеселило. С какой стороны ни посмотри, это более чем странно — вытянуться рядом с ней на кровати; кроме ощущения дежа вю, Логан всегда был уверен, что ему не доведется больше это испытать.

Он гладит ее по щеке, заправляет прядь волос за ухо и позволяет Веронике отсмеяться. Когда она успокаивается и приступ веселья сменяется негромкими смешками, Логан вновь принимает серьезный вид и встречается с ней глазами.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он, — в каком-то смысле мне кажется, что наш с тобой разрыв, тогда, в колледже, — лучший мой поступок за всю жизнь.

— Надеюсь, у этой фразы будет хорошее продолжение, — дразнится Вероника, подпирая голову рукой. — А то вон диван еще свободен.

Логан улыбается ей и переводит взгляд вниз, проводит пальцем по ее бедру, глубоко задумавшись. Ему известно как минимум с чужих слов, что он неисправимый романтик, и известно из собственного опыта, что Вероника большую часть времени отнюдь не романтична. Но Логан все равно это говорит — просто потому, что это правда; потому, что не может иначе.

— Я просто думаю, как было бы обидно, если бы ты стала кем-то другим.

Вероника ничего не отвечает, но когда Логан поднимает взгляд, она тепло глядит на него и улыбается так, словно просто не может стереть улыбку с лица.

— Это чертовски хорошее продолжение фразы, — мягко признает она. Может, это и звучит немного сдавленно, но Логан знает Веронику достаточно хорошо, чтобы не акцентировать на этом внимание.

***

**Кому:** llester@nytimes.com  
 **От кого:** v.mars@fbi.gov  
 **Тема:** Между прочим, с утра ты пускал во сне слюни на подушку

Привет!

Извини, что не попрощалась перед уходом, но ты выглядел таким измученным после дедлайна, что я решила тебя не будить. У людей не должно быть кругов под глазами во время сна, Логан. Я не думаю, что это нормально.

Видела твою статью, кстати. Как всегда потрясающе, но если я еще раз поймаю тебя на том, что ты используешь Кэффри как «внутренний источник», то не приду на вручение тебе Пулитцеровской премии.

Всякие организационные мелочи, про которые ты наверняка уже в курсе: люди из питомника приедут за собаками в половину четвертого, я уже выбросила из холодильника все, что может испортиться (кроме пиццы на случай, если ты захочешь позавтракать, не забудь ее выбросить, если не станешь есть), свой чемодан я взяла с собой, так что все, что требуется от тебя, — это собрать вещи и приехать в аэропорт к семи. Было бы здорово, если бы мы успели поужинать вместе, но я не уверена, что вовремя выберусь из офиса. Так что я просто распечатаю наши посадочные талоны и встретимся у терминала в аэропорту, хорошо?

Кстати, когда я сказала собирать вещи, то имела в виду не только секс-игрушки и плавки. Не хочется повторять то, что было на Гавайях; не знаю, осознаешь ли ты это, но твоя привлекательность стремительно падает, когда ты одеваешься исключительно в сувенирные футболки и «Tommy Bahama». И не делай такое лицо — после этой статьи тебя необходимо было спустить с небес на землю, сам понимаешь. Я оказываю тебе услугу. Ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы твоему раздутому эго пришлось покупать отдельное место в самолете?

Если что, секс-игрушки я уже упаковала.

С любовью, В.


End file.
